GOJIRA
by Azores
Summary: As the World wages a Third World War, in the South Pacific, an creature of unbelievable power has arisen to seek vengeance on man for their destructive and arrogant ways. Mankind is about to be shown just how powerless they are in the face of the Monster known as Gojira. Rated T-M (depending on chapter) for including language, possible nudity, war violence, etc.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everybody! :D Excited to write my first story and hopefully wont be the last one i write. I know the description was probably bad, sorry X/. As i said this is my first story ever so im a little nervous about this, but by all means constructive criticism is welcome. The reason i chose Godzilla as my first story is because I grew up watching all the Godzilla movies (The only one i havent seen is Godzilla Raids Again.) He's one of those Characters i grew up with in a sense, and I've always wanted to write a Godzilla story. I've had a certain story i kept in my head for nearly 10 years now and after seeing Godzilla on the big screen on May 15 & 16, (I saw it twice. Loved it!) I finally got the motivation (and courage :P) to write my story down so i could share it to the world. I would like to point out that Godzilla will have a few things different about him in this story that you may or may not like and will not officially appear for a few chapters (3 max). This story is not only about Godzilla, but has a whole universe of characters that i want to and look forward to exploring and developing along the way (And hopefully you will grow to care about them as well as Big G along the the way.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and as i said, i welcome constructive criticism. **

**Let's start the show. :)**

**Bold- My own personal input**

_**Bold & Itallic- Time and Place, Radio chatter**_

_Itallic- Personal Thoughts, Quote, Language Translate_

Normal Talk

**Any Characters described in the story are conpletely fictional (except for the real one that are from history) If there are similarities to someone alive today, I didnt intend for it :p I do not own the rights to Godzilla, that would be Toho.**

**GOJIRA**

**PROLOGUE**

_**July 25, 1946-Bikini Atoll, Marshall Islands, Central South Pacific**_

_**Operation Crossroads**_

In the South Pacific on a small desolate island, a flotilla of warships surround it as they place target ships around the island to test the most powerful weapon known in existence. The Atomic Bomb. A weapon so powerful, so dangerous, it was only used once in anger to end the war with Japan, though the next one developed arrived too late to turn the tide in Europe before the cease-fire. The war had only been over for a couple months, but the Comintern and the Germans were already rebuilding and rearming, so the United States needed to perfect and build up its nuclear arsenal as quickly as possible.

_Easier said than done, thank the Gods. _Thought one scientist in particular, who stood on the deck of the USS Saratoga, a carrier from the war. He was a lean, middle-aged man,; A Biologist/Chemist; Japanese in origin, roughly 5'8, dark hair, lightly bearded, sporting an eye patch over his right eye due to losing it in combat during the second world war. (In which, much to his annoyance, some of the Americans jokingly call him, "The Pirate Jap" despite being dressed in his civilian attire.) After Japan surrendered in 1944, it became a puppet state to the US, and many Japanese scientist "volunteered" to aid the Americans in the post-war era to help give them an edge over the Soviets and Germans.

"Dr. Serizawa!" Someone shouted. Daisuke Serizawa snapped out of his train of thought and turned to the voice. "They're about to start the countdown. You need to take your seat and put on the protective goggles." Said the man, another scientist, an American. He looks at the man, and nods, "Yes, of course." he replied. In truth, he could care less about that damn bomb. For many here, this would be their first time seeing an Atomic Bomb's detonation and destructive force. He was at Hiroshima, when they dropped the bomb on the sleepy little town, he had seen first hand what it was capable of, and in truth, he hated it with a passion.

The bombs destroy and devastate everything within at least a 2 mile radius, leave the entire area a radioactive the Biological effects still had not been fully explored and identified, but the Japanese knew first hand that anyone unlucky enough to survive the blast zone were doomed to suffer radiation sickness, and die a slow, excruciating death. Dr. Serizawa and his family had been lucky. They had lived in the outskirts of town, outside the blast zone and were lucky to have escaped with their lives. _And these bakas think that the effects of such an evil weapon will just up and disappear after a few years?! How Ignorant! It's a wonder how the hell these baseball loving bakas beat us in the war. _He thought angrily. It had been nearly two years, and still roughly 1 out of every 15-20 infants born in Hiroshima were born with a deficiency of some kind.

But he couldn't dwell on it, for the Americans were already gathering the people to take their seats so they could start the countdown. As he took his seat, he couldn't help but remember what Dr. Robert Oppenheimer said after the first testing of the Bomb.

_"We knew the world would not be the same.A few people laughed, a few people cried, most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita; Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." I suppose we all thought that, one way or another."_

It was funny to him how sincere Dr. Oppenheimer sounded when he gave that little speech, yet he still went ahead and helped developed a weapon that killed over 100,000 people in a fraction of a second. He honestly couldn't bring himself to hate the man, though. In truth, It probably saved more lives on both sides of the Pacific War. The Imperial Army would have never surrendered otherwise, even if the Home Islands had been invaded. He didn't want to think of how many would have died if it had come down to that.

_**"ATTENTION! INITIATING COUNTDOWN IN T-MINUS 1 MINUTE!" **_The loud speakers roared as the personnel onboard the Saratoga scurried about to get into position. Serizawa proceeded to take his seat, which was in the front row of the crowd. He put his goggles on, as did everyone else on board. Even though the ship was 3-3.5 miles away, some crewmen covered their ears. _The sound wave wont be anywhere near dangerous enough to do any harm at this range. _Daisuke thought, even though he didn't blame them for not knowing any better.

_**"ATTENTION! DETONATION IN T-MINUS 15! 14! 13! 12! 11!" **_The loudspeakers roared again, and the crews of every ship that were outside the blast range held their collective breath.

* * *

As this was going on, meanwhile on Bikini Atoll, a large reptilian like creäture was roaming the island, a monthly stroll if you will from home to find some peace and quiet. The creature looked very much like a reptile, execpt he stood upright on his two thick, elephant like legs. His long tail behind him raised just inches from touching the ground as he walked. His arms were very crocodile like, except his hands were somewhat webbed in-between his 4 fingers. On his back were 3 sets of brittle-looking dorsal plates, going from head to the tip of his tail. His neck had a set of gills, that allowed him to breath underwater. His head was rather squared; nostrils on top of the rather blunt snout, no visible ears, (though he could hear just fine.) and yellow, serpent-like eyes that scanned his surroundings for any kind of movement.

He didn't know why, but he enjoyed coming to this island and simply walking in the forest or layout on the beach. He enjoyed the natural tranquility of the island. The natural beauty of it. When he arrived here today though he had noticed the floating vessels of _them_. The creatures that greedily took everything, that had invaded his home... that had wiped out his kind, save for one other. And now they were here?! He hated them with an unequal fury. He wanted vengeance, but he was just one, and from what he had seen, the _huuu-manss _(He still had trouble pronouncing it.) were on almost every strip of land large enough to support a population of them. There were ones native to his home that had been there for as long as he could remember, but they never bothered his kind and vice versa. But others came by massive boats, they conquered and claimed the island as their own. Now his people were gone, except for his son and him.

He would have his vengeance against these _huumaans _and show them they weren't as high and mighty as they believed, he just didn't know how yet. He didn't let it bother him today, though. He wanted a peaceful day today, and he was gonna get it. The _hhumaanns _hadn't seen him on the island, they seemed to preoccupied with a device they had placed on the island, a strange device propped up that, to him, looked like a grey egg with a fishtail added to the back. He didn't think much of it, though, as he continued to stroll the island.

He saw the kinds of wildlife living on the island, including a greyish brown insect of some sort, a blunt, reptilian like head, large, red eyes; with a long, slender body in which the front rose upwards; six legs, two spiky forelegs, and a tail ending in a large pincer. He was fascinated by this strange little creäture that sat so perfectly still, watching as a massive spider crept by it, not even aware the creäture was right next to it. Without warning, the insect pounced the spider, pinning it with its forelegs as it proceeded to bite into the spider's soft body, killing it within seconds. It continued to gorge itself on the spider, leaving nothing to waste.

He eventually got bored watching the insect, deciding to leave it be and move on. He moved towards the interior of the island, when he heard a strange noises blast to life. They intreagued him, he proceeded towards the source of this noise, in the forest on the other side of the island. He leaned his body forward. Getting on all fours, he was able to shift his center of gravity in order to sprint and move faster that when he was standing upright. He ran at full sprint towards the source, until the noise came back, very loud and very close this time.

_**"ATTENTION! DETONATION IN T-MINUS 15! 14! 13! 12! 11!" **_

As he cleared the trees, he came across the source of the noise. It was the device those _huuumanss _left, or rather something on top of it. It was small, shaped like a box, probably no bigger than his head. _What a weird device. Is that all it does?_ That's when the small "box" blared to life.

_**"10!"**_

It startled him. But that's when he noticed something. He growled lowly as he looked about.

_**"9!"**_

How did he not sense it before?

_**"8!"**_

It was a strange sensation... energy... something that riveted through his body. That's when he felt something else.

_**"7!"**_

Something _inside _him stirring... awake? It felt like another presence was inside him but he couldn't explain.

_**"6!"**_

_**"5!"**_

_"So... these weak mortals have discovered Nuclear Energy?! Ohohohoo... perfect." _Something said. His eyes widen as he searched about, his growling increased in volume, looking in all directions for the source of the was there? How many?! How did he not sense their presence?! "_Wrong place, idiot."_

_**"4!"**_

He paused. Was the source of the voice... coming from inside his head?

_**"3!"**_

The voice mockingly claps._ "Bravo. You figured it out." Wait What?!_

_**"2!"**_

How was this possible. How was there a voice in his head? _"Oh, and by the way..."_

_**"1!"**_

_"..this is going to hurt... alot."_ The voice laughed.

And that's when his entire world went white, all he could hear was a thunderous roar of sounds, and all he could feel was a tremendous burning pain and energy flowing into his body. All the while, the voice in his head laughed in glee.

* * *

The Atomic Bomb detonated with a furious roar as the world around the island went white for a fraction of a second. A bubble of pure power formed and slowly rose upwards into the form of the infamous mushroom cloud. To the crew on board the Saratoga, it was beautiful and aweful at the same time. Dr. Serizawa looked with a disgusted and sorrowful look as he watched the mushroom cloud form on top of the island. The crew waited for the all clear to remove their goggles and stand from their seats.

When the all clear was given 5 minutes later, Dr. Serizawa stood up and removed his goggles from his face, setting them in his chair. He looked towards the island, the mushroom cloud dissipating and fading away, and sighed as he was able to see the devestation first hand. There was nothing left on the island. All the lush tree were stripped away, the target ships anchored just off the island were either on fire or sinking into the bottom. _Such a shame, _he thought, _probably was a treasure trove of biological diversity. _That's when he felt the wind start to pick up.

The skies began to darken, the wind picked up intensely, the sea even began to get rough. Daisuke had no idea what was going on, there wasn't supposed to be any kind of severe weather today, that's why they chose the test for today. That's when lightning struck down onto the island once, twice, three times in rapid succession. And as quickly as it began, it stopped, everything settled back to normal as if nothing had happened.

Serizawa, as well as most of the people on board proceeded toward the front to get a better look. Daisuke acquired a pair of binoculars and looked through them to see what in the hell was going on the atoll. He saw nothing at first, nothing looked like it had changed. He scanned the beach, ignoring the shouts of the crew members and scientists onboard. He scanned from left to right, looking for anything even though the smoke brought up from the freak weather made it difficult to see. All the trees were still gone, the ground was still scorched and glassy, and the mountain was still... wait mountain?

He refocused the binoculars on the new 'mountain' the island sported. _Where did that come from?! _He thought bewildered beyond belief. And that was when the mountain moved, when he realized... it wasn't a mountain.

_We knew the world would not be the same..._

The mountain continued to rise up. Serizawa realized now that was what the crew was shouting about, he mentally scolded himself for being so stupid. How did he not noticed that?! The smoke cleared slightly and the mountain revealed to be a colossal creäture, massive in scale, nearly 900 feet long if Daisuke had to guess. The creäture continued to slowly rise up, getting on all fours. The crew onboard was bewildered about how such a creäture could exist.

_A few people laughed, a few people cried, most people were silent..._

Many watched silently as the creäture slowly rose up to one of its massive trunk like knees, the details definitely becoming more defined to Dr. Serizawa. The monstrous creäture was gray, like charcoal in color, seemingly heavily charred. _Obviously from the bomb. _Serizawa thought as he continued to observe. Three sets of what appeared to be dorsal plates ran down from the back of its head all the way to its tail. They were somewhat shaped like maple leaves, but misshapen and somewhat brittle looking. It's arms portrayed a muscular frame ending in four semi-webbed fingers at the end. It's body was massive, not large and ungainly, but rather bulky and muscular looking. It's body portrayed power, strength, an unstoppable force of nature.

_I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita; Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says..._

It head was reptilian in appearance, but Serizawa could see what appear to be gills going down it's neck. Its head, however, was rather square-shaped, fierce-looking, snarling with piercing, almost glowing yellow eyes, obviously pissed off at what it just endured. _This creäture... is incredible... _Daisuke thought as he watched this creäture with awe and fear coursing through his body. The creäture was now upright on his feet and looking about. It must have been over 300 feet tall. As it saw all the ships out in the distance, what happened next would be burrowed deep into the memories of every crewman and personnel onboard for the rest of their lives.

The monster reared back momentarily, puffing its chest out. And then it lurch forward...

"**SHRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGKKKKK!"**

_Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds..._

* * *

_**-MARCH 15, 1950**_

_**"This is the BBC Radio Broadcasting Service with an Emergency Announcement. On March 15, 1950 at 0715 hours, the Soviet Union invaded the British protectorate state of Afghanistan. As we speak, the Royal Garrison of 8,000 soldiers along with Afghanistan's King Zahir Shah's army desperately attempt to hold off the Soviet onslaught in the Afghan capital of Kabul. Despite numerous attempts to reach a peaceful resolution, the Soviet Government has refused to talk and has decided to use brute force and military might instead of reason and voice. May God be with us in this hour of need, as we are thrust into another and possibly final World War."**_

* * *

_**TIMELINE**_

_**-1914-1919- World War 1.**_

_**-1920-1938- The Golden Age, where new technologies, such as battery-powered cars, advanced agricultural techniques, and industrial advances led to new inventions and new advances in old.**_

_**-1929-1933- The Great Recession- a staggering in the world economy where inflation of currency increases heavily and almost bankrupts most countries. However, thanks to quick thinking the effects are quickly dimmed and within a few years, many world economies return to normal after a few years.**_

_**-1930-1938- The Nazi Party seizes power in Germany and begins a series of military rearmament and territorial annexation of neighboring nations, including Austria, Czechoslovakia, and Switzerland. Many other nation's goverments are overthrown by militaristic and nationalist movements including Japan, Argentina, Canada, Mexico, and Turkey, and follow suit to Germany's rearmament.**_

_**-1931-1944- Sino-Japanese War. Some say this is when World War 2 officially began.**_

_**-February 7, 1936-June 14, 1939- The Canadian War of Aggression begins with Canadian forces invading several border areas and town within the United States. The US Army is mobilized and war wages on the border for 6 months before the US invades Canada. Fighting wages on the Canadian Frontier for 2 more years before the Canadian government surrenders. The US annexes Canada and turns the 10 provinces of Canada into the 10 new territories of the United States of America. (Later would become 10 new states of the US after Alaska and Hawaii.)**_

_**-September 1, 1938- World War 2 begins with Germany invading Poland. The Polish put up a fierce resistance but are overwhelmed by superior German numbers and military tech quality, and surrender a month later with the fall of Warsaw. On September 3, the Allies (UK, France, Australia, and New Zealand) declare war on Germany, but do little to help Poland in their plight.  
**_

_**-January 4, 1939-May 20, 1940- Germany launches a series of offensives on Western Europe, starting with Denmark, Norway, the Netherlands, Belgium, and finally France during May 10, 1940-June 18, 1940. By the end of the 'Blitzkrieg', Germany dominates Western Europe. **_

_**-June, 1940-March, 1941- Germany and her ally Hungary invade Southern Europe, invading Yugoslavia and Romania. Hungary conquers Northwestern Romania, (Making the rest of the Country a Puppet State.) Northern and Northeastern Yugoslavia. Turkey invades and conquers Bulgaria and Greece, and later renames itself the Ottoman Republic. **_

_**-June 21, 1941-July, 1944- Operation Barbarossa.**_

_**-December 7, 1941-July, 1942- Knowing that the United States will eventually join the war on the side of the Allies, the Axis launch a preemptive strike on both shores of America, with Japan launching an Naval Airstrike on the Pacific base at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. The German Navy launches a Naval strike on Manhattan, Boston, and Norfolk. The combined and synchronized attacks cripple the US Naval Fleets' capacity for war for 8 months, allowing the Japanese to invade and conquer vast sways of territories in the Pacific, conquering as far as the Aleutian Islands in the North, the Marshall Islands to the East, the Solomon Islands to the Southeast, and Calcutta to the West.  
**_

_**-December 7, 1941-September 2, 1944- The Pacific War rages. The conflict ends with the Japanese surrendering after the Americans drop their one and only Atomic Bomb on Hiroshima. The US will not acquire another one until after the war, too late to use on Germany.**_

_**-March, 1941-February, 1943- The Africa Campaign.**_

_**-February, 1943-June, 1944- The invasion of Italy.**_

_**-June 6, 1944-August 20, 1944- D-Day. Operation Normandy.**_

_**-October, 1943-July 20, 1944- The German Military High Command has been secretly plotting for 10 months against the Nazi leadership to overthrow them due to the fact that Germany is losing the war, and the Nazi Government's inability to lead armies is the primary reason. On July 20, 1944, while Hitler and Goering were in the Wolf's Lair in East Prussia, Field Marshal Eric Von Manstein and Colonel Von Stauffenbourg entered the conference room. Von Manstein was said to have approached Hitler with two soldiers on his flank and simply shot Hitler and Goering at point blank in the head each. In the week that followed, many high ranking Nazi Officials, including Goebbels, Himmler, Bormann, Axmann, Berger, and Ribbentrop were either imprisioned or executed. **_

_**-July 20, 1944-August 27, 1944- German civil war. End of the Nazi party.**_

_**-December 21, 1944-March 15, 1945- Operation Watch on the Rhine. (Battle of the Bulge) Decisive German victory as Allies are push out of Netherlands and most of Belgium. This is considered the turning point in the war for the Axis. **_

_**-May 18, 1945-August 30, 1945- Operation Sarajevo. The retaking of Poland and Southeastern Europe. The Soviet Army is devestated in a series of colossal battles played out by the sheer military brilliance by Field Marshal Von Manstein and Model. The Soviet Union is pushed back all the way to the Polish/Soviet border. The Operation is considered a Tactical success.  
**_

_**-September 1, 1945-May 8, 1946- The Allies are slowly but surely pushed back as the Axis continue to dominate the Allies in Western Europe. The only place that the battle lines do not change heavily is Northern Italy. In March, the German call for a Cease-fire to negotiate a possible peace with the warring nations. The Allies, realizing that they are on the losing end, accept. On May 8, 1946, the war ends in Germany's (Now called the Germanic Reich) favor. Germany dominates Eastern and Southern Europe, as well as control Denmark, Belgium, and Holland. Protectorate Serbia and Norway. Italy and France returned to pre-war state but forced to give up Colonial territories in Africa and Asia. Germany basically leads a (mostly) unified Europe.**_

_**-June 10, 1946- United Nations is founded by over 25 signing nations.**_

_**-July 25, 1946-September 15,1946- Operation Crossroads. The testing of the Atomic Bomb and its destructive capabilities in the Marshall Islands.**_

_**-July 30, 1946- MONARCH is founded in secret by the Japanese government.**_

_**-1947-1950- The Super Powers of the world (USA, UK, Germany, USSR, China) begin rearming and rebuilding their destroyed countries as it appeared a new war was on the horizon. One of Ideologies. The Communist nations (USSR, China, North Korea, Romania, East African Union.) create the Comintern, while the Western Allies and Axis (Germany, US, UK, France, Spain, Italy, and Brazilian Union) form NATO. Tension rise slowly as more Communist uprising happen across the world and war seems inevitable.**_

_**-September, 1946-1953- Numerous reports of ships going missing in the South Pacific. By 1948, the number is at 58 ships. Many in the Soviet Union and United States think its the other side attacking ships indiscriminately. Then on April 7, 1949, after nearly 85 ships have gone missing, a small fishing vessel, the **__**Daigo Fukuryū Maru (S.S. Lucky Dragon 5), limped into the port at Okinawa, where it is discovered that 8 of the 11 crew members are dead from radiation sickness, the others dying from it as well. Two of the survivors were so sickly, they couldn't speak. The only one who could, spoke of fishing just 50 miles south of Okinawa, where they encountered what he described as a 'Black Iceberg. When asked repeatedly what happened next, all he could muster to say was, "The iceberg... it saw us." the young man died moments later after this statement.**_

_**-March 15, 1950- World War 3 erupts with the Soviet invasion of the UK protectorate of Afghanistan. **_

_**-March 23, 1953- Present day.**_

* * *

_**MARCH 23, 1953-Tsushima Island, Sea of Japan, Helios Airbase, HQ and Staging area of the 101st Airborne Division, 10 miles outside Tsushima City.**_

The rain. The endless rain. He watched it come pouring down from his bunk inside the barracks. No end in sight, it seemed. If the sky was blue because God loved the Infantry, then they must have done something to piss him off because it had been gray and cloudy for about 2-3 weeks now. And if it isn't raining, then the wind's blowing like a damn hurricane's about to come through. The man staring out at the rain was a White Southerner from the backwaters of Tennessee. Roughly 6'0", 160 lbs. A tall, lean, muscular build. Fair skin, Burnette hair, Hazel eyes. He had a scar that ran down his right cheek roughly 2 inches from right under his eye and a thin mustache that ran to each lip corner. He considered himself an attractive man, he's been told that many times by the women he's met around the world. But he wasn't thinking about women or his looks. Right now, he was wondering how in the hell could it rain so much in one place. '_Swear to God, th' weather here is more fucked up than Louisiana's.'_ He thought with disdain. He and every soldier in the 101st remembered all too well Fort Polk, and the bullshit training they had to do there if they were deployed to Southeast Asia, like the 82nd had been. '_Thank Christ for that one.' _He wasn't sure if he'd survive living in that hellhole. He had heard stories from Marines from the 14th when the 101st were in Osaka, where it supposedly rain 9-10 months out of the year, then would shower the other 2. He was somewhat sure it was a little exaggerated, but these days, you'd be surprised at what turned out to be true.

"Colonel, Sir." Said man turned around to the source of the sound. A Private, newly recruited by the looks of it. The poor boy looked no older than 18, light-skinned, boyish features adorn his face. He was at attention, saluting even. _'Fresh outta basic, are we?'_ The Colonel sighed, got up from his bunk, straighten and tucked in his fatigues, and approached the young private at the door. "Do me a favor, kid... At ease, by the way." He said, the Private instantly (and somewhat awkwardly.) went to at ease, with hands in the small of his back, one over the other perfectly straight out. "Yes, Sir?"

"When we're out in the field, fighting the enemy or in a hostile area, don't salute and identify officers like you did. You wanna know why, son?" The Colonel spoke, soft but firm. "It's because when we're out in the field and you do that, all you're doing is painting a target on our heads for a sniper or some crack shot grunt to blow of with a well placed shot." The private, who had listened intently, went wide-eyed when he heard this. "S-Sorry, sir i-i didn't..." "Hey, Hey! Don't worry about it." The Colonel replied, waving his hands back and forth. "Better ya found out here, than out in the field." He then point his finger at the private, making the young man think for a second that he had done something wrong. "If someone or some Officer with a stick up his ass tries to tell you otherwise in the field, you tell them that Colonel Barnes told you to do this, and if they've got a problem with it, they can come bitch to me about it." Barnes smiled and patted the soldier on his shoulder to lighten the mood. The young private smiled a little as well, "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." That was one of the many things about Colonel Barnes that the soldiers of the 101st loved, was that he took care of the men under his command. He would rather make sure his men lived another day and would be ok than kiss ass to some higher up or politician. If you had a problem, he was the guy you went to help resolve it. "No problem, son. Anyway, what was that you needed?" The Colonel said, completing forgetting about the reason the private was here to begin with. "Oh! The General needed to meet with you, sir, along with the other Regimental Leaders." "... Oh, ok. You're free to go." He replied, casually. The private prepared to salute, but remembered what the Colonel told him, and simply nodded before leaving the Barracks.

* * *

Colonel Leonard Joshua Micheal Barnes proceeded to the Command HQ of the Airbase, which was roughly half way down the base from his barracks. He was dressed in his ceremonial attire, which would fit the situation. It was probably another meeting about curfews or for how the soldiers are to act while down in the town on leave. When he went through the doors, he saw the other Colonels and Staff were already there, all gathered around a large table with an enormous map on it. When he got closer, he saw it was a map of Korea. He was fully aware of the situation in Korea. Currently, they were getting their asses kick by the reds. _'Idiots Northern squint eyes charge in and over extend themselves at the beginning of the whole damn thing, next thing we know we got a million chinamen charging down and surrounding us at Pusan.' _He thought bitterly. For the past year, the Korean campaign had threaten to turn into a repeat of the Siberian campaign, and he did not want to relive that whole _clusterfuck_ again.

As he was lost in thought, he didn't notice the commanding General of the 101st Airborne, Major General Roy E. Porter, entering the room. All the personnel in the room immediately went to attention and saluted. Barnes, noticing the people around him, snapped out of his thoughts and followed suite. The General looked around the room, and simply said, "Carry on." and everyone relaxed. "Is everyone here?" "Yes, Sir. Everyone is accounted for." One of the other Colonels in the room replied. "Good. Then we can get this started. As you all know, the situation in Korea is pretty dire. Any NATO forces in Korea are in the Pusan perimeter." Everyone in the room nodded. This was nothing new. "However, Field Marshal MacArthur has decided that this needs to change." The General stated. The staff in the room looked at each other nervously. "So, we're going to attack an enemy that out numbers us over 3 to 1. Is that what you're saying, sir?" Barnes finally spoke up. "Yes." "Good God, the man's finally lost it." Barnes replied as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "Colonel, hold on now..." "No. That man's ego is going to be the death of us! There are nearly 700,000 Communist soldiers in Korea, half of them surrounding us at Pusan. Any attack we launch will result in high casualties and a whole bunch of political BS that we really do NOT need at the moment!" "THAT'S WHY WE AREN'T ATTACKING FROM PUSAN! I ALSO WOULD ADVICE YOU REMEMBER WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO" The General shouted back, obviously angered by Barnes' outburst. Barnes reluctantly apologized. The General could understand the Colonel's care for his men, but that did not give him the right to shout at his commanding officer, when he hasn't done anything wrong.

"What do mean we are attacking from Pusan? That's the only place we can attack without requiring naval support." Colonel Barnes asked. _What is MacArthur up to? He can't invade North Korea, the Russian and Chinese Fleets have the seas on lockdown in those areas. What the hell is he planning? _He ransacked his brain with possible locations that NATO could make landfall on. "3 days ago, the US 7th Fleet was moving into position to engage the Chinese 16th Flotilla, roughly 95 miles of the coast of Inchon, when they came across the aftermath of what seem to be a naval battle. Vice Admiral Clark, commander of 7th Fleet, reported that it appeared that nearly 25 ships were in this battle, all destroyed and/or sinking to the bottom. The problem is, all the ships were Communist Chinese Ships, the 16th Flotilla." He pulled out a map of the area outside Inchon, where the Chinese and US fleets were. The Officers whispered among themselves as General Porter continued, "Not a single other ships or signs of any other nationality in the area. Nobody's claiming responsibility for the attack, either. However, this has presented us with a unique our opportunity. We now have an opening to launch an invasion onto Inchon." The General had his staff pull out another map of the Inchon area, now showing military positions and fortifications.

"According to our recon birds and spies, Inchon has roughly 40,000 soldiers, 2 North Korean Infantry, 1 Chinese Light Armoured, and 1 Chinese Motorised Division defending it, along with a port garrison of 5,000 manning AA emplacements and bunkers on the beach. Field Marshal MacArthur has Allocated 100,000 soldiers for the attack, 4 Marine, 2 Infantry, 1 Airborne, us, 2 Mechanized, and 1 Armoured Division for the attack. 120 warships, including the USS Essex, USS Ticonderoga, USS Iowa and Missouri for fire support, and 200 Aircraft to cover us and provide air superiority." General Porter stated, showing on the map their strengths with a number of figurines of infantry, tanks, ships, and planes.

"When do we attack?" one of the Colonels asked. "April 16. Go and tell your men that they are to be ready to move out in 1 week. Operation Chromite is a go." And with that, the General left the room with his staff to go prepare. Colonel Barnes stared down at the map, studying in great detail the plan of attack. _'I just hope that this doesn't turn into another bloodbath.' _He thought as he slowly walked out of the building, preparing to go prep the men about the upcoming battle they were to partake in. But one thought still lingered in his mind, something that he couldn't stop thinking about. _'What the hell took out an entire Chinese Flotilla and didn't leave a trace of its presence?' __  
_

* * *

_**April 3, 1953- Tokyo, Japan. In an undisclosed location. **_

Ten men were in a darken room surrounding a long horizontal table. In between them, the black box of a Chinese Battleship that went down in the Northern Yellow Sea, along with 24 other Chinese warships. They were able to save it and get out of there with the Submarine before the American Fleet had arrived. Along with the black box, a sound recorder with slight damage on the cover. It was still operational, but some of the recording had been damaged. It didn't matter though, while he had hoped that the tape would have been unharmed, the tape was more than salvaged enough to confirm his fears. One of the other men in the room finally spoke up, _"Was this all we were able to salvage."_ The man spoke in Japanese. He nodded and replied, _"Yes. Unfortunately, the Americans arrived quicker than we thought they would. We were only able to search and sweep two ships before we could leave without being detected on Sonar with the Sub." "Well, let's hear what's on the tape, then." _The man stated, want to hear what was on the tape, curiosity eating him. One of the other men in the room pressed the play button on the sound recorder.

It started of rather simple enough, the voice of a man on the recording, probably making a momenta for later or just a message for the family back home. This continued for a couple minutes, the voices of men chatting and laughter, obviously the men were in high spirits. That's when without warning, the alarms started blaring, men could be heard shouting, scrambling about. Massive cannon fire could be heard, far and near. Whatever was attacking them, the entire Flotilla was engaged.

The rise of water, men shouting, screaming, rifle fire going off. And then the sound of... something. A massive grumbling growl. Of something rising out of the water. The men were screaming at this point. Short range cannon and rifle fire was constant. And that's when they heard it, when _he _heard it. The sound he would never forget, that he would remember for the rest of his life.

"**SHRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGKKKKK!"**

The men screaming, the sound of metal being twisted and torn, and explosions were all that could be heard before the recording stop. The men in the room, who hadn't spoken a word the entire time the tape was playing, looked around at each other. _"It's Him. There's no denying it."_ He finally spoke. He had already heard the tape before they had arrived in Tokyo. He could never forget that day when he saw _Him_. _"Are you sure, Dr. Serizawa." _One of the other men spoke. Dr. Serizawa leaned forward, his face more visible. He simply replied, _"I will never forget that sound for as long as I live. There is no doubt in my mind." _He looked around the room at the other men in the room, who looked among themselves with looks of concern.

_"It's Him. Gojira." _

* * *

**AND THAT IS IT FOR THE PROLOGUE! LET THE REVIEWS BEGIN! :p We have 2 of our main Characters in this story revealed. What did you think? :) Well as you might have been able to tell, I went with the 2014 design of Goji for the story, albide more muscular than... thick. I personally love the 2014 design, i think it looks spectacular. Dr. Serizawa is kind of a cross between the 1954 and 2014 versions of him. (Though i picture him with Ken Watanabe's voice.) I gotta admit im nervous as Fuck about writing this because im new to writing but, anyway, i hope you all enjoyed it and i look forward to writing the next chapter of this installment. Theres probably gonna be some questions for this chapter, like who's the mysterious voice in Goji's head, or how intelligent is Goji. Well, to answer one of those, Gojira's intelligence is on the same level as a human in this story, he's capable of complex thought at the very least. His roars will also be the same as those in the 2014 movie. The Timeline for this 3rd world war will be explained also as the story progress. Also, about the 'Jap' remark, that was nothing intended racial towards anyone of Japanese or even Asian decent (Im not a racist, Ive got no problems towards any race whatsoever), but you have to remember that this was a period where not only political tension were high but so were racial tension. So just warning a bit ahead of time there may and probably will be a racial slur every now and then. However, if you would rather not have that in the story then by all means we'll put to a vote since the story's still young :). Speaking of, dont expect this to be updated every day or week even. Im a busy guy, but i'll try to update at least every week to 2 weeks. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and see ya next time.**


	2. Desolation

**I do not own Gojira or any of the Toho Monsters.**

**Bold- My own personal comments**

_**Bold & Italics-Time and Place, Radio chatter, Letter pieces, Sound effects**_

_Italic-Personal Thoughts, Quote, Foreign Language_

Normal Talk

**Warning: This chapter contains strong language, both vulgar and racial, minor nudity, scenes of molestation, and war violence.**

**Reader discretion is advised.**

**Chapter Rating: M**

**GOJIRA**

**CH. 1: Desolation**

_**April 14, 1953-7:48 p.m**_  
_**USS Ticonderoga, US 7th Fleet, 20 miles SW of Inchon**_

Colonel Barnes was laying in his bunk reading a Time magazine. It was the March 23 issue. On the cover was a picture of five German Soldiers taking cover behind a destroyed wall. He recognized the photo as from the battle of Brest, which was basically the frontline of the Eastern Front. From what he heard from the BBC, the Germans won the battle, but suffered over 9,000 dead. Nobody was sure how many Soviets died in the fighting. He continued to read the pages, reading the ads for Coca-Cola, nuclear fallout shelters, how to pick out a communist in a crowd, etc, etc. Most of it useless shit that nobody really needed. He read the article on where Chancellor Konrad Adenauer was making visits to the US, UK, France, and other NATO countries in attempts to bolster the Allied forces, along with improving relations. As he continued to look down the page, he saw something that caught his attention. It read out:

_**On the 28 of March, Chancellor Adenauer announced what he called 'Operation Yahweh's Revival', where the German Government is going to provide compensation for any Jewish, Slavic, and all other minorities that were tormented, persecuted and forced into Concentration Camps during the Nazi Holocaust. When asked why the German Government agreed to this, the Chancellor replied, "We must fix the mistakes of the past and do our best to restore and repair the lives that were devastated by this Atrocity against humanity to the best of our ability. I want to show the world that not every German was a genocidal monster. We must restore our honor as Germans and never forget the pain and sorrow of what happens when radicals run out of control with power." The Chancellor went on to say that he hopes for a quick end to the war as well. **_

He couldn't help but laugh at this. Germany, the most powerful nation and military in Europe (and possibly the world), was basically going around kissing everyone's ass in hopes that they will be forgiven for what happened in the Second World War. In truth, the Jewish people should probably be kissing the new Government's ass for saving them in the first place. One of the first things the new German Government did was shut down the Concentration Camps and free all the captive, giving them food, clothing, medical aid, the whole nine yards. After the war, any Nazis who weren't killed or captured during the war were quickly found and put on trial for War Crimes during what's now called the Nuremberg Trials. It's estimated that only a handful of high-ranking Nazi officials were still running loose, mostly in South America, and it was only a matter of times before they were caught too.

Eventually getting bored with the magazine, he got up and placed the magazine under the bunk. _'Hmm, maybe I'll go see where all the guys are.' _He thought as he left his bunk room and proceeded down the halls of the ship, looking for his friends. He passed by the Armory, where he saw one of his friends cleaning out his rifle. The rifle, which he recognized as a Springfield 1903 with a sniper scope attached to it, was stripped down, with the bolt and barrel systems removed and separated. The man was using a ramming rod with a cloth at the end of it to clean the inside of the rifle barrel. "Got it spotless, Jack?" Barnes called out with a smirk. Sergeant Timothy Jackson Harlem looked up to see his old friend and war buddy. Jack was a quiet, rather calm man; a Caucasian of Italian descent, roughly 5'9", about 150 lbs, muscular frame; bald, with piercing grey eyes. Barnes remembered a myth from the south about how men with grey eyes had the best/sharpest eyesight of anyone. Considering Jack's ridiculous skill with a sniper rifle, he wondered sometimes if that was true.

Jack smiled and replied, "Yea, more or less. The inside of the barrel is the hardest part to clean honestly." "I'll bet. So any idea where the other's are? I figured we could get together and just hang out for a little bit before we make landfall." After seeing some of the things he saw in the second world war, Barnes had become a bit reclusive and withdrawn, preferring to keep to himself. Over the years, the guys had slowly gotten their friend to open back up slowly and surely. He was still a bit reserve towards others, but his friends could still see the old Barnes in their friend, the happy, joking, smiling friend who always would keep their spirits up.

"I saw Mark in the mess hall with Richard, I don't know where Jimmy is though, however I overheard some doctors talking about some _strange noises _coming from one of the physical rooms." Jack smirked at that last sentence, and Barnes simply rolled his eyes, knowing full well what that meant. _'Idiot's fucking a nurse... again.' _He thought. "Jesus, the man's hornier than a three-balled cat. That idiot's already got in trouble once when he slept with an admiral's daughter and again with some foreign diplomat's wife." Jack simply replied with, "And he wonders why the chapel doesn't like him." they both simply laughed at the statement.

The sad part was, it was completely true. The Chapel hated Jimmy with a passion, one time calling him a sinful man who will burn in hell. Jimmy simply replied that he wasn't a sinful man, in fact he was doing god's work by sending women heaven bound through pleasure. He then proceeded to make several crude sexual motions, where the Chapel proceeded to chase him out of the worship room. All the while Jimmy, along with the rest of the room, was laughing his head off the entire time.

"You wanna go find all the guys with me?" Barnes, finally calming down, asked Jack. "Sure, gimme a few to put this thing back together." Jack replied as he proceeded to put his rifle back together in record time. After he put his rifle back in the gun locker slot, he proceeded outside the room, where Barnes was waiting for him. "Alright, let's go find the other." Josh said as they moved deeper into the ship.

* * *

Later that night, the gang had gathered together and grabbed a few others to join them. It was a small gathering, roughly a dozen or so guys that had gathered together. There was beer, food, and one of the cooks had cooked up some supplies together and made a pizza for the group. It wasn't much, but it didn't matter to the guys. The whole point was to catch up and talk about the latest news.

"So did you hear about what was happening in the Middle East?" Ask one of the men in the little gathering. His name was Richard Marcus Henderson, more commonly known as 'Doc' to most of the guys. He was a Caucasian man from New York City; roughly 5'10", 140 lbs, jet black hair, piercing blue eyes. He had a good muscular frame and well toned skin. He was known by many to be the best army medic in the 101st, possibly in the whole US army. But had a bit of a short temper when people poked fun at his accent.

"What"? asked one of the other guys. "Apparently Isreal and all those Middle Eastern fucks are going at it, over Jerusalem or something. Isrealis are kicking ass though, one of the muslim countries already surrendered." Doc replied back. "Oh yea? Which one?" "I don't fucking know. _Jourdan_ or something." Almost immediately people started mimicking his pronouncing of Jordan. "_Jourdan_." "_Jourdan_!" "I'm from New _Yourk_!" The last one got a remark from Doc, "GO _FACK_ YOURSELF!" Laughter erupted from the group at Doc's reply.

"So what's keeping Jimmy?" asked Mark, a large African-American. Mark Anderson was tall and well-built. 6'2", 170 lbs. His skin was a light brown, with short, black, curly hair and brown eyes. He was a rather quiet, kind-hearted man from Mobile, Alabama, where he worked on fishing boats. It surprised many people that he was in the army.

"Probably his latest 'conquest'." Barnes replied, many chuckling at the remark. "Speaking of women, I heard that you were going to get your own 'entourage', sir." one of the soldiers remarked. "Hell no. I'm not goin' be held responsible for some BBC news team that will probably just sit there and remark at 'how brutal and cruel war is' and 'these soldiers are acting so barbaric when it comes to war'. I'd rather run into battle naked than let a news crew follow my ass 'round." He replied. While most news were nationalized due to the war, to increase moral and propaganda, BBC wasn't tied to those restrictions, so they could portray whatever they wanted when it came to the war. And portray they did.

"Those generals can talk all they want, I ain't goin' to be some commodity that they can use for propaganda just because of my family name." Barnes stated. "ALRIGHT! MR. GOOD TIMES IS HERE, WHERE'S THE BEER?!" shouted a very loud man who came running into the room like a man possessed. Jimmy Arnold York was many things. Soldier, smartass, prankster, ladies' man. He was 29, roughly 6'0", 160 lbs. Many women considered him gorgeous with his boyish face, light blue eyes and brown hair. His was well toned, in both body and skin. Both Barnes and he grew up in southern Tennessee, and had been best friends as far as they could remember. Of course, that didn't mean they didn't get in trouble with one another or argued.

"...Jimmy, if you weren't too busy fucking everything with a pussy, you would have some beer." Barnes replied to his loud friend, to which everyone snickered at. "What?! Sir, if I do recall, you told us to do whatever we want to keep our moral up and moods good. And as you can plainly see-" Jimmy stated as he gestured down to his groin, "-I am highly motivated, I have a PASSIONATE desire; A strong and STURDY will-" snickering and giggles rung throughout the room. "Ok, we ge-" " A BIG AND THICK determination to-" "OK! OK! WE GET IT YOU HORNY BAS-" Barnes couldn't even finish the sentence as he and everyone in the room burst into laughter, Jimmy even giving a heroic pose. The rest of the evening followed with good laughs, a couple small pranks, and a generally good time for everyone involved. They tried to make the most and have as much fun as possible, as was the mood on the entire flotilla. Many knew that this might be the last time they would get to do something like this.

* * *

_**April 16, 1953-8:25 a.m**_  
_**USS Ticonderoga, US 7th Fleet, 8 miles off Inchon coast**_  
_**101st Airborne, 501st Regiment, Echo 'Easy' Company, 1st Platoon**_

The roar of the medium bomber was dwarfed by the sound of hundreds of naval guns going off, ranging from small destroyers to the two Iowa-class battleships' 16-inch cannons roaring with fire and sound as they bombarded Inchon. Barnes looked around the flight deck of the Ticonderoga, while fighters roared over the fleet towards Inchon, looking at the 25 B-25s that crowded the rear of the flight deck. _'Thank god they made the flight decks and hangars bigger.' _He thought.

The North American B-25 Mitchell was a medium bomber from the second world war. Used in almost every theatre by the Western Allies, it had gained a solid reputation as a dependable aircraft. After the war, though, the bomber was nearly useless due to jet fighters taking over the old propeller driven ones. So, to extend it lifespan in the military, they reconfigured it into a medium transport with 12 extra feet added to the length, 7 feet to the body's width, and given light ground support capabilities by replacing the bomb bay to a troop transport, removing a couple of the AA position to save weight, and fitting the nose with 8 M2 .50 caliber heavy machine guns and one 40mm gun for ground support. Its troop room could hold 50 soldiers inside to transport, or 3,600 lbs of supplies.

As he stepped into the transport and took his seat, he noticed the soldiers around him. Some were nervous, others were having a smoke, a couple were praying aloud from a bible. Jack was flipping up and down the bolt handle of his sniper rifle. Mark was having a smoke. Jimmy was whistling a tune. And Doc was... napping. This surprised him as to how that man could fall asleep anywhere. He remembered one time where the man dozed off on top of a tank, only to wake up seconds later falling off when they came under sniper fire.

The transport's rumbling suddenly increased. He knew the plane was getting ready to take off. He inspected his weapon one last time, an M1945A2 Thompson and an M1911A3. He checked his helmet and the gear on his body to make sure it was secure. Everything was good to go. The plane' rumbling continued and increased. It suddenly lurched as the plane proceeded to pick up speed and go down the flight deck of the carrier, picking up speed as it did to finally fly off the carrier into the sky. They circle for a few minutes to allow the other transports to get into the air. As soon as all the B-25s were airborne, they proceeded in formation to Inchon.

* * *

As 5 mins passed by, Barnes was lost in thought, thinking about the past for some reason. Remembering when he told his father Jimmy and he had decided to join the Army, which led to a massive argument between him and his father. When he went through basic training at Fort Benning. His first time in combat during World War 2. _'Kasserine Pass, Tunisia.' _he thought, remembering the living hell that had been. _'I can remember how much of roo-' _His thoughts were abruptly stopped when an explosion rocked the aircraft violently. Many of the guys were caught off guard by it, and shouts filled the room.

An airman came out of the cockpit and shouted, "ETA to drop 2 mins! Get ready!" The Airborne Troopers got up and prepped to jump out of the plane. Barnes got to the door, turned around and shouted, "INITIATE CHECKING OF GEAR!" The soldiers proceeded to check the man in front of them. As everyone gave the signal for good to go, Barnes shouted once more, "PREPARE FOR COUNTDOWN! READY? COUNT! OFF!" "1 OKAY!" "2 OKAY!" "3 OKAY!" "4 OKAY!" The soldiers proceeded down the line all the way to 50. Everyone was ok to jump. The aircraft was rocked by more and more explosions as the AA fire intensified. Barnes looked out the door to see AA flak all around the transport planes. Down below, he could see the LSTs providing fire support as landing craft pushed up towards the beaches of Inchon and Wolmido Island. From the looks of it, the Marines had their work cut out for them as machine gun and cannon fire strafed the beach and waterfront. He looked back to his men,"LISTEN UP! YOU KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN AND WATCH YOUR SURROUNDINGS! WE ALL KNOW HOW THE COMMIES LIKE TO HIDE! WHEN YOU LAND COME FIND ME AND WE WILL PROCEED ON MISSION! MY OWN MISSION IS TO KEEP YOU ALIVE... and I will not succeed..." He said with sadness. Some of the men looked somewhat distraught at this statement, but understood what he meant, "...not with all of you. BUT, I will do my DAMNDEST to keep you alive! AIRBOOOORNE! PREPARE TO JUMP!" "FEET FIRST INTO HELL, SIR!" The men replied back. Barnes looked at every one of them, trying to memorized their faces, wondering how many family letters were going to be sent home after this battle. He looked up, and waited for the Jump light to go green.

He didn't have to wait long.

When the light turned green, he turned back to his me, and said, "AIRBORNE, LET'S GOOOO!" and with that, proceeded out the door, and jumped. For the first few seconds he was free-falling, until his parachute automatically deployed, slowing his fall considerably. He got his first good look at Inchon. Most of the city was in a rather hilly terrain with most of the building being on the coast, some of the settlement being built further inward. His Regiments landing zone was roughly half a click north of the southernmost settlements. He noticed that none of the building were over 4 stories tall, even the industrial buildings. He could see troops and vehicles running about and firing down towards the beach from entrenched positions, AA guns firing up to the skies trying to take out enemy aircraft as they strafed Communist positions. A couple of the transport planes had been shot down, but almost all the soldiers had made it out of the 100 B-25s that flew over the city. Those transports returned back to their respective carriers to load up the next group of the 501st Regiment, which would probably be within 15 mins total to drop them off.

* * *

As he came closer to the ground, Barnes steered his parachute so he would land better. (and less painfully.) He proceed to land without incident near a small farmhouse, along with most of his platoon. He quickly tore off the parachute pack and unslung his Thompson, scanning the area around him for targets. He spotted someone. "Thunder!" "Flash!" The person immediately responded, and approached the Colonel, who lowered his gun slightly.

"What's the sit-rep?" Barnes asked the young soldier. "City's crawling with Reds. A few SU-85s too by the looks of it, Sir." He replied. _'SU-85s? There's only supposed to be light armor here.' _Barnes thought as he received this news. "Okay let's dig in, we'll wait for the rest of the Regiment to land and then we'll move out. Pop smoke to confirm with navy that this landing zone is green." He said pointing out to the area behind him. With a quick response of _'yes, sir.' _the men set about to securing their position, scanning the distance in front of them for hostiles. As Barnes worked on his radio set, making sure the headset was secured into the helmet and connected to the pack on his back, he didn't notice Jimmy and the rest of his squad coming up behind him.

"Well, nice to see our tech-friendly Colonel has made it down safely." Doc said with a smirk. Barnes simply looked back and smirked also, "Yea, yea. I kno'. So do we have a head count? Who are we missing?" "Just three. Presumed that they bit the dust in the jump, sir." Mark replied. "Alright. We're gonna hunker down, an' we're gonna wait for the rest of the Regiment to make landfall." Barnes replied with haste. "What about the rest of the Division?" "They have their own landing zones. They can handle themselves." He simply stated as he went back to tinkering with his headset.

35 minutes passed by, the rest of the Regiment had made landfall on the drop zone. "We're good to go, sir." One of the Sargeants stated to Colonel Barnes. He tapped his headset piece, talking into the mic, _**"Ok. Let's move out, everyone. You all have your preset objectives, let's get it done, gentlemen." **_a chorus of 'Yes,sir.' sounded out through the headset. His platoon proceeded down the hill, each squad going down in a wedge formation.

As they proceeded down the hill, Barnes noticed a glint of light in one of the building. He realized immediately what it was, and turned to shout to his men, but was beaten to the punch as a bullet whizzed by his head, straight into the head of one of his soldiers. As the soldier dropped to the ground, time seem to slow down. The men were wide-eyed as the sight of one of their men dropping, many knowing exactly what did it. They were out in the open, going down a hill with no cover.

There was only one thing to do, and Barnes did exactly that.

"SNIPER! MOVE! MOVE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, bee lining it down the hill, his men not far behind. Sniper fire was falling all around them, occasionally finding their mark as one or two men would occasionally drop.

* * *

_"Chert voz'mi! Derzhite yeshche svoloch!" _(Dammit! Hold still you Bastard!) a young female soldier cursed as she chambered another 5 round strip into her Mosin Nagant rifle, then proceeded to aim and fire down onto the US soldiers from her vantage point, a church tower that overlooked the hills and lower residential areas on the peninsula. Ignoring her blonde hair that was covering her bright green eyes, she aimed down the sniper scope and fired, killing another american. To her right, a fellow russian soldier was firing his RPD down at the Americans. To their luck, off to the side, away from the direction that the US soldiers were running down to. She looked over to him and shouted, _"Vasiliy ! Skazhite polkovnik , on byl prav , i my dolzhny peredislotsirovat' , chtoby protivostoyat' amerikanskoy VDV." _(Vasili! Tell the Colonel he was right and we need to redeploy troops to counter the American Airborne.) _"Verno." _(Right.) Vasili replied as he lowered his RPD to manipulate the radio sitting on the other side of the room to contact the other soldiers.

* * *

"MOVE, GODDAMMIT! MOVE! GET TO THAT FUCKIN' COVER!" Barnes screamed as he lifted his Thompson up to lay down fire on Communist positions in the buildings while continuing towards said buildings' courtyards. His Thompson roared as bullets spewed down towards enemy positions. The Airborne troopers, now recovered from the previous shock of the little sniper ambush, were now firing back with a vengeance as bullets were flying back and forth. Mark was suppressing to the best of his ability with his M1919A6, pelting the building with massive amounts of machine gun fire.

Barnes and most of his platoon had gotten to the building, using their courtyard walls as cover. Bullets and bullet fragments exploding off the wall were all over the place. Then explosions began going off, the Russians were throwing grenades. They were so close, Barnes could hear the Communist soldiers yelling out, talking and barking out orders. Barnes tapped into his radio headset, _**"Tiny Terrors-1 thru 4, this is Easy-Actual, come in, over." **_waited a few second for a response, then finally, _**"Easy-Actual, this is Tiny Terror-1, go ahead, over." "Tiny Terror, we need a smoke barrage on our location. Enemy entrenchment is too strong, we need some cover to continue pushing up. Do you copy, over?" **_He stated, ducking his head down a little. While he would rather have the 60mm mortars just sling High Explosives at the Reds, he and his troops were too close to the Communist positions. _**"Roger, Easy-Actual. We already have your grid locations marked, watch your heads, barrage ETA is 15 seconds. Tiny-Terror-1, over and out." "Many thanks, Tiny-Terror. Easy-Actual, over and out." **_And with that, he released the talk button on his headset, and shouted out, "Everyone! Get your heads down! Smoke Barrage coming in 15 seconds." Everyone who heard this immediately got as close to the ground as they could, with the rest following suit. As they did this, mortar guns in the hills behind them could be heard firing their guns.

The mortar rounds slammed into the building, delivering the smoke screens the infantry needed to pushed up. When the last round came down, Barnes and the rest of the Airborne soldiers got up and proceeded into the courtyards, pushing towards the buildings. They could hear the Communist soldiers shouting, sporadically firing outside every now and then. As they prepared to breach, Barnes gave out a couple of hand signs, that translated to, _Prime Grenades._ Three soldiers primed grenades, waiting for another soldier to kick the door in. Doc proceeded to pull out a Winchester M1912 pump-action Shotgun, with the front of the barrel sawed of slightly for close quarters fights. Jack was beside him, pulling out a M1912 also. Jimmy and Mark were behind Barnes on the other side of the door, waiting to breach. Barnes, after looking around to all of his men, who proceeded to nod as a sign they were ready. He then walked up to the door and kicked it in.

* * *

**_April 16, 1953- 12:07 a.m  
_****_Singapore, Kingdom of Thailand_**

Singapore has been an island with a history of foreign rulers. First the British ruled it for over 250 years, then the Japanese took it during World War 2. Then for a brief period, it gained independence in 1946, only to be annexed and conquered by the Kingdom of Thailand in 1947, along with the rest of peninsular Malaysia and Cambodia in the fear and instability of the inter-war years. Thailand had become a regional powerhouse since World War 2, both economically and militarily. Though officially neutral in the war, they profit off both sides and increase their own position of power and regional influence. Because of this increase in strength, however, they're now viewed as a potential future threat to the interest of other powers in the region. So in response to this, Thailand became heavily militarized to compensate for the numerical superiority of its neighbors, even though with its new annexed territories its population was at 32,000,000. As of 1950, the Royal Army of Thailand had over 2,260,000 soldiers, sailors, and airmen, making it one of the largest militaries in Southeast Asia.

And roughly 67,500 were stationed in Singapore at the moment.

Singapore had honestly changed little since the British were in charged. The city had retained most of its economic freedom it's always had, which a big boost to the Thai economy. Some in Singapore were celebrating the Songkran Festival, The Thai New Year, or coming home from a long night of celebration. The normal celebration would be either drinks, fireworks and/or returning home to spend time with the family. Either way, people always had a good time.

5 Thai soldiers were posted on one of Singapore's many Coastal AA Guns, which supported the main Coastal Guns, at Fort Siloso. They were gathered around a small fire, having a miniature celebration of their own, with light drinks and food. Fort Siloso was one of the many Coastal Fort that protected Singapore from naval attack. Housing a garrison of 4,000 soldiers, It, along with the other forts, was a formidable obstacle for anyone who would try to attack by sea.

The 5 soldiers were on part of the night shift, but like most of the others, they spent it drinking or talking about recent events. _"Dạngnận khuṇ khid ẁā reā kảlạng ca k̄hêā s̄ū̀ s̄ngkhrām" _(So do you think we're going to enter the war?) one of the younger soldiers asked. _"S̄ngs̄ạy mạn reā mī nā to pị thāng thiṣ̄ tı̂ læa tawạntk xngkh̒kār khxmmiwnis̄t̒ s̄ākl pị thāng thiṣ̄ h̄enụ̄x læa tawạnxxk læa thậng s̄xng f̄̀āy chxb reā pheụ̄̀x h̄ı̂ phwk k̄heā ca mị̀ s̄nạbs̄nun phwk reā t̄ĥā reā thả nxkcāk nī̂ reā kảlạng dị̂ rạb māk k̄hụ̂n xxk mā cāk mạn xyū̀ thī̀ pĕnklāng" _(Doubt it. We have NATO to the South and West, Comintern to the North and East. And neither side likes us, so they won't support us if we do. Besides, we're getting more out of it staying neutral.) the Sargeant replied. He had been in for a few years, so he had a better idea of what the 'Higher Ups' were thinking. _"P̄hm khid ẁā tæ̀ dūh̄emụ̄xn ẁā pheīyng reụ̄̀xng k̄hxng welā k̀xn thī̀ reā kảlạng lāk kh̀a" _(I guess. But it seems like only a matter of time before we're dragged in.) the young soldier stated. _"Chı̀ tæ̀ cud mị̀ t̂xng kạngwl keī̀yw kạb reụ̄̀xng nī̂ t̄ĥā reā thả reā thả" _(Yeah, but no point worrying about it. If we do, we do.) the Sargeant said nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip from his beer._  
_

* * *

Out in the ocean, there was a ferry that had been converted into basically a party boat for the wealthy. The young soldier looked out to see the ferry passing by the island, maybe a kilometer out. He could see that the people on board were having a great time. Music, laughter, and chatter could all be heard by the soldiers. He honestly wished he could be on that boat, but he came from a poor farming family. The whole reason he joined the military was to get some more money for the family. '_In truth, those wealthy people on board probably wouldn't even come within 10 feet of a 'commoner' like me.' _He thought, chuckling at the thought. This wasn't a time to be envious, though. This was a time for celebration, a time of-

_**BOOOOMMM!**_

An explosion echoed throughout the harbor. The source was from the very ferry he was looking at. He was mortified as he saw the ferry was on fire and capsizing. It seemed odd to him, though. The capsize didn't look natural, almost forced. That's when he saw something in the water next to the ferry, something massive. But it disappeared as soon as it appeared. He could worry about it later, though. There had to be survivors. They needed to wake the others up (if they weren't awake already) and get in contact with the navy, so they could send boats out for search and rescue.

_"Xarị khụ̄x nrk thī̀ keid k̄hụ̂n kạb chāyh̄ād!" _(What the hell's going on with the beach?!) His Sargeant shouted out. When he looked over the edge of the entrenchment down to the beach below, sure enough, the water was receding. He knew what that meant. _"S̄ụ nā mi!" _(Tsunami!) the young soldier shouted in terror. When they looked out to the bay, they saw a huge surge of water coming towards them. A tsunami without a doubt. But what the young soldier looked closer, he could see what looked like 3 sets of massive... spikes? No, that couldn't be right. _"Thuk khn! Tụ̄̀n k̄hụ̂n mā dị̂ rạb kār k̄hụ̂n thī̀ nī̀ txn nī̂ !" _(EVERYONE! Wake up! Get up here NOW!) his Sargeant shout down below to the barracks. Soldiers were running about, trying get their gear on and get up the hill. The waves came closer and closer, wild, fierce, and unstoppable. The young soldier unconsciously clutched the AA gun, praying that he would live.

The waves crashed into the island, and were just short enough to miss the Coastal Batteries that were 48 feet above sea level. Fort Siloso, and most of its garrison, was spared a watery grave. The other forts, Fort Serapong, Fort Connaught and the Mount Imbiah Battery, were not so lucky. They were completely swallowed by the massive waves. The tsunami continued onto Singapore itself. The citizens, who had been vaguely aware of what was going on, ran for their lives as the waves pressed on relentlessly. People, buildings, carts, light posts were all swept away by the seemingly unstoppable waves. Screams were heard throughout the entire city. They intensified when the power went out and refused to come back on.

* * *

By the time the waves' momentum stopped, over half the city was flooded, but the water did begin to recede. The young soldier could only look in horror at the devastation that was caused. The soldiers all looked out to the city in terror at the devastation. The young soldier could only whisper a small prayer for the countless people who died. He felt a wet drop on his shoulder, then another on his chest. It continued at an increased rated. _'It seems like the heavens are weeping too.' _he thought as the rain continued to drop. But when he looked over to his left, he noticed the soldiers over there weren't getting wet, and looking above him in sheer, wide-eyed terror, too terrified to even speak.

And that's when he heard the loud, lowly grumble behind him.

He slowly looked up behind him, to see the massive form of... something. A colossal form was standing behind them, two arms, two legs, massive bulky body with an incredibly long tail behind it. Without the city lights, it was hard to make out any details. The massive creäture growled, looking out at the city before it, as if it was observing it.

The young soldier looked up in sheer terror. Soon, shouts of, _"S̄ìng thī̀ nrk h̄rụ̄x mị̀" _(What the hell?) and, _"Pĕn s̄ìng thī̀ xarị!" _(What is that thing?!) were rampant among the men, then screams rang out as the creäture decided to it was going to press on into the city. Its right foot raised up slightly as it pushed forward and, to the terror and screams of the soldiers in its path, came crashing down in the middle of Fort Siloso, killing an untold number of people. It continued its march, not even paying any attention to the soldiers underneath it, who fired on it desperately with their rifles and machine guns, even as the tail sweeped across the fort, killing even more soldiers.

* * *

The people in Singapore heard all the commotion from Sentosa Island, and could just make out a massive form towering over it, seeing the tracer fire of machine guns, which seemed to do nothing to stop it. All the reason they needed to start running and screaming in terror, running to any kind of shelter they could find.. The creäture growled as it made landfall onto Singapore's port. This is when the Thai Army decided to finally fight back. A column of tanks, M-26A1s, 12 total, had set themselves up in Queenstown, just south of Bukit Timah Hill, and open fire on the creäture as 12 90mm cannons roared to life. The creäture screeched as 9 of the rounds hit home, sporadically hitting it all over and pushing its chest backwards a little. But it didn't sound like a screeched of pain.

It sounded like one of anger, of _annoyance_.

The creäture regained balance, reared its head back, snarling and flaring its teeth, and what happened next would be forever imprinted on the mind of every single survivor of the Singapore attack. The creäture lurched forward.

_"**SHRREEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOONNNNNGGKKK!"**_

The roar that came out the creäture's mouth seemed to shake the very heaven, and, while lasting only 6-7 seconds, seemed to deafeningly last forever. Now people were really terrified, and the screams of tens of thousands of civilians rang throughout the entire city. The army's attempts to stop the monster intensified, as the tanks continued firing, Infantry fired anything and everything at the monster, from rifles to mortars. The creature pressed forward despite this, crushing buildings in its path or under its feet.

_"**SHRRRRRREEEEOOOOOOOO-OOOOOONNNGGKKK!"**_

It roared once more. Now it was getting pissed off at the tanks and soldiers trying to stop it. So it decided to get rid of the little annoyances. With a growl, it curled its right hand into a fist, and for a couple of seconds, the world seemed to vibrate, with the vibrations seeming to go towards the monster. The skies, which had been clear all week, seemed to darken and cloud up. Thunder roared, lightning flashed and cackled in the distance as it seemed even the heavens were alive with power. The massive creäture reared back, fist cocked upward as the air around it seemed to vibrate, increasing in intensity. The army soldiers, not knowing what it was doing but didn't want to find out, continued the onslaught of gun and tank fire. Finally the creäture lurched forward, kneeling down as it did, slamming its right fist down in front of it.

And that's when the ground beneath the humans, seemed to come to life.

The moment its fist slammed into the earth, the ground in front of it cracked, lurching upward and the shockwave pressed forward. Entire buildings were sent skyward or collapsed on themselves, entire streets were thrown into the air. The earth shook with such a ferocity never seen before. People, both soldiers and civilians that were hiding, were flung upward, into buildings, or were crushed by falling debris and buildings. This massive shockwave continued forward, deeper into Queenstown and all the way to Bedok, destroying everything in its path. The shockwave was so fierce, that part of Bukit Timah Hill actually collapsed causing a landslide onto the Northeastern part of Tuas, causing even more death and devastation.

After a minute of this terrifying carnage, the shockwave finally stopped. For the young soldier, the carnage was all too plain to see, and it terrified him. At least a third of Singapore must have been destroyed. Fires had broken out, the ruins and smokes of buildings could be seen everywhere. The monster, who hadn't moved an inch from its position, grunted loudly, and finally moved. Righting itself up and standing back up fully from the kneeling position, it looked out at the destruction it had caused.

The fires slowly formed behind it. The young soldier, who had witnessed everything, looked at it in horror. He could make out the details clearly now. The creäture was reptilian in appearance; a massive muscular body, with large, brittle looking spines on its back, getting smaller and going all the way to the end of its tail and top of the head. Its face was turned away, looking at the carnage. It began to turn its head, though, piercing yellow eyes looking about. After appearing satisfied with the carnage it had cause, it lurched its head upward, and,

_"**SHRREEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOONNNNNGGKKK!"**_

There was only one thought that went through the young soldier's head as he watched with the few survivors at the fort.  
_'Phracêā ch̀wy h̄ı̂ reā' _(God help us.)

* * *

_**April 16, 1953-9:37 a.m**_  
_**Inchon, South Korea**_  
_**101st Airborne, 501st Regiment, Echo 'Easy' Company, 1st Platoon**_

Barnes fired a burst from his Thompson at a Chinese soldier out in the open, from the window of one of the group of buildings they had spent the last 30 minutes clearing out. The rounds hit home and the Chinese soldier dropped, blood splattering behind him. The Airborne had secured the position, but were trying to figure out which route to take now, as their objective was to take out a mortar position that was keeping the Marines on Walmido island from advancing across the bridge. Only problem was that there were only 3 street routes to take towards the positions, and every single one looked like it was well defended. "Barnes, not to rush you or anything, but we seriously need to decide which way we're going, or pretty soon they're going to start lobbing mortars at us!" Jimmy shouted out. _'He's right. We need to move now.' _He thought. He looked at each option, and didn't like it, but he made his choice. He tapped his radio headset, _**"Tiny Terrors-1 thru 4, this is Easy-Actual, come in, over." "Easy-Actual, this is Tiny-Terror 1, go ahead, over." "Tiny-Terror, we need HE barrages on these 3 streets over, pound the shit outta them." "Easy-Actual, this is USS Iowa, over."** _He looked up and popped a few bursts from his weapon before kneeling back into cover, **_"USS Iowa, go ahead, over." "Easy-Actual, we've just been green-lighted to provide you fire support, and we have an idea as to how to clear out all 3 routes at once, over."_**He had an idea as to where this was heading, and he loved it, also hating that he didn't think about it first.

_**"USS Iowa, are u suggesting we use Shake n' Bake, over?"** _Shake n' Bake was the use of High Explosive (Shake) and White Phosphorus (Bake), the HE would shaken up and pin enemy units, and the WP would burn skin and ignite flammable substances. While officially its use is outlawed by the UN for being inhumane... well, accidents happen on the battlefield. _'__Artillery has never been known for its accuracy' _Barnes thought with a smile.

_**"Roger that. We've got 9 16" guns waiting to go off on your word, over."** _Barnes chuckled at the response, **_"Roger that, we've got grid locations marked down, should be coming to you right now, over."_**_ **"Roger that Coordinates, received. Salvo going out, USS Iowa, over and out."** _He waited and, sure enough, despite the roar of the battle raging around him, he could hear 9 roars of explosions as the 9 16" guns of the USS Iowa went off, sailing towards their target. 10 seconds later, the first of 9 rounds impacted with the target locations. 9 massive explosions impacted the streets, 3 to each street, rocking the streets, buildings collapsing, cars flung into the air, and people simply exploded into pieces as the kinetic shockwave alone shattered their bodies.

And as quickly as it began, it ended, only to be followed by a barrage of 60mm White Phosphorus rounds impacting and bombarding the entire area with the deadly substance. Communist forces hiding in the buildings screamed as their skin was burnt, their throats and lungs swelled from the intense burning substance. The Airborne could hear the Reds screaming in agony as they died a slow and agonizing death.

They waited a few minutes for the WP to dissipate, then slowly appeared out of their cover. Barnes took the lead as he slowly walked up the central street weapon raised to the front, scanning for targets, or rather, any stragglers unfortunate to survive. As they proceeded down the streets, Barnes' headset came to life, **_"Colonel, this is Boogeyman, just got eyes on the mortar positions, they are outta commission, over."_**he heard Jack radio in. **_"Roger that Jack. Anyone know the callsign for the Marines on Walmido, over?" "3rd Battalion, 5th Regiment Marines, Callsign "Raptor-3", sir."_ **One of the Intel soldiers replied. **_"Thank you, over."_ **He twisted a couple knobs on his radio, setting it to the right frequency. And then,**_"Raptor-3, Raptor-3, come in, over."_** **_"THIS IS RAPTOR-3! Who the hell is this, over?!"_**He could hear gunfire in the background. **_"Easy Company, 501st Regiment, 101st Airborne. The guys who just got rid of your mortar problem, over."_ **He said that last part with a little bit of annoyance. **_"Roger that. We're pushing up the bridge with a detachment of M47 Pattons, from the 1st Tank Battalion. Many thanks for knocking out the mortars. What's your position, over?" "About half a klick from the bridge, over."_**Barnes replied, still proceeding through the streets with his Company, scanning buildings for hostiles. _**"Roger, we'll link up and push up to red beach, how copy, over?"** _**_"Roger that, Raptor-3, Easy-Actual, over and out."_**Barnes finished, releasing his headset. "Everyone heard that, right?" an echo of 'roger' and 'yes,sir' followed. "Okay, then. Let's move out." He said, making a 'move forward' motion with his left hand.

* * *

As they proceeded down across a rail line, they could hear the sound of rifles, machine guns, and the roar of a tank engine. They entered a group of buildings, sweeping the rooms for hostiles, to which they only found a couple that they eliminated quietly. Barnes proceeded to the second story, and looked out the window, out towards the ocean, and the landing sites. He could see Walmido island and the bridge that connects it to the mainland. He continued looking down the bridge and, sure enough, there was a column of M47s on the bridge, maybe 16 total, with infantry all around the tanks using them as cover. The convoy appeared stopped, however.

He looked further up and saw the remnants of 4 M47s that were either on fire or burnt out, bodies all around them. He looked down at the opposite end of the bridge, the end he was closest to, and saw what caused that devastation. The North Koreans had set up a blockade, completely dug in and everything. They had machine guns firing down at the Marines. Infantry were firing rifles, submachine guns, and even a couple old PTRS 41s. Then he saw 2 flash of explosive power from two separate buildings. Barnes took a closer look and saw two SU-85s, old world war 2 Tank-Destroyers, drove up into two separate building and were dug in, firing at the Marines's tanks. Just because they're old doesn't mean they aren't dangerous still.

Barnes realized that the Marines weren't going anywhere as long as those SU-85s were there and the blockade was still up, or at the very least, the machine guns were. "Anyone got any satchel charges?" Barnes asked. "Yes, sir. Right here." Mark said, as he pulled out two charges. "Okay, those charges should have enough explosive force in them to blow those tanks up, if we place them on the engines." He said, pointing to the two entrenched tanks. "We'll need to synchronize the timers so when those tanks blow, we hit the infantry when they're caught off guard."

"Mark. Take your squad and set up on the second story, Jack, yours too. You, Sargeant, take your squad left, set a charge on that tank. Everyone else, on me. Move out."

* * *

"KEEP YOUR HEADS DOWN!" The Lieutenant said as the Marines continued to try to lay down fire on the North Korean machine guns. The smoldering ruins of the 4 tanks in front were giving the rest of the tanks and Marines cover from the Soviet tank destroyers and machine guns. The Marines fired back with their rifles and machine guns. 1st Lieutenant Ronald Alderson just wanted to get off this stupid island and capture the city. He looked back at the BBC crew filming the events folding out. The man who was holding a Mitchell S16 Super 16mm film camera, and a woman, who was the newswoman, interviewing people, giving out the details of the news, and what not. They were taking cover behind a sandbag cover, the cameraman peeking out and filming the Marines firing at the entrenched Communist forces.

The Lt. wasn't too terribly concerned with them at the moment, though. They were assigned to his unit just to boost his career as far as he cared, nothing more. His men needed to move up, but the tanks were refusing to move after losing 4 tanks, so the Marines would have little cover advancing across the bridge. This pissed him off to no end. They had numerical superiority, but they were refusing to budge because of a few losses. _'__Pathetic',_ He thought. "Okay, even if those TDs aren't destroyed, in 5 mike, we're advancing." the soldiers looked at him in shock. One of the Corporals decided to speak up,"Sir, are you nuts?! We'll get slaughtered by those MGs. There's no way w-" "CORPORAL, I SUGGEST YOU DON'T QUESTION THE ORDERS OF YO-" He didn't get to finish his berating as two massive explosions caught the Marines' attention. What they saw were the 2 tank destroyers blowing up and the North Korean troops that were pinning them down coming under fire from behind, many of them falling within seconds.

The Koreans were panicking, unsure of which way to fire, which only led to more of their already depleted numbers falling. The Marines could finally see who was raising so much hell for the Communist. They could see US Airborne Troopers coming out from behind the Koreans, firing away at the Communist forces, who in turn were dropping like flies. The M47s were now revving up their engines, and moving forward. _'Oh, so now they wanna move.' _Alderson thought bitterly. "Okay, move up! Use the tanks as cover!" One of the Sargeants shouted, the Marines exiting their individual covers and moving up behind the tanks. The Lieutenant, after looking around a little more, pushes up with his men, determine to save face and look good for the camera crew trailing behind him._  
_

* * *

Barnes and his soldiers were mopping up the last bits of resistance, the one that didn't run anyway, when he pulled out a green smoke grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it. A few seconds later, green smoke poured up into the air, signalling the navy that Blue Beach was secured and open. Now they needed to link up with Red and Green Beaches and then they could secure Inchon fully. "Okay, that's the last of them." One of the soldiers shouted, coming out of a building. "Roger that. Ok, we're going to combine our forces and push to Red Beach, roger?" Barnes stated. A chorus of "Yes,sir." and "Hoah!" echoed out as the response.

The Pattons came rolling by the Airborne units position, engines roaring and tracks clanking as they advanced. Barnes looked around at the Marines approaching as well. "Whose your XO?" He asked. One of the Marines pointed back to an Marine with a BBC crew following him. Barnes almost immediately rolled his eyes, knowing full well what he was probably in for. _'Sigh, 'nother damn Guts and Glory soldier with his head up his ass.' _He thought as he approached. He took another look at the news crew coming up behind the XO. The man carrying the camera was tall, maybe 5'11", average build. Average skin, caucasian, black hair. But that wasn't who had his attention.

The woman was what caught his attention. She didn't look like someone who would be caught dead here.

To put it simply, she was beautiful, not like one of those models on TV or in a magazine, where they were normally drowning in make-up. No, she had that natural beauty to her. Her outfit brought out her figure a little, too. A dark blue button up shirt, top one unbuttoned, a darkish green skirt, and, surprisingly, a pair of casual shoes. She stood a good 5'8", maybe 120 lbs. Short, light brown hair, barely going to the base of her neck. Her face appeared to be soft-cheeked, with thin lips, and light blue eyes, as blue as the ocean. Her figure was... well, she had a good figure. Not busty, but she definitely had some curves. If his time around Jimmy had given him anything, he could figure that she was in her mid twenties, and her bra size was probably a 42D... wait, what the fuck was he thinking about this for?! He was in the middle of a goddamn battlefield, for god's sake.

* * *

Mentally scolding himself for getting distracted, he approached the Lt. and simply said, "Are you in charge of this unit?" "Yes, who are you?" Lt. Alderson said, a little annoyed. The body language this soldier was portraying was _'I have no respect for you and I don't give a fuck what you think, I don't need to.' _"I'm the guy in charge of this unit over here." Barnes gestured to the Airborne, "What's the status of your group, Lt? We need to restock on ammo and move up to Red Beach as quick as we can." The Lt. was starting to get annoyed by this man in front of him. "Soldier, I don't know how they execute discipline in the Airborne, but I advise that you address me as my rank shows, and you've yet to even salute me." He said a bit smugly.

Barnes looked at him, now he was the one getting annoyed, so he marched up to him and grabbed him by the collar, "Listen here, _fucker_, I don't giv' a SHIT what your rank is, especially since you're tryin' to pull your little high and mighty routine bullshit on a _Colonel_, Lieutenant. And I haven't saluted you because I don't want some sniper pointing his crosshairs at us, so do me a favor, _Lieutenant_, shut the hell up and tell me what the FUCK is the status on resupply and your men?!" He said the last part with a good amount of annoyance and anger, eyes glaring at the Lt daring him to talk back.

1st Lt. Alderson went wide-eyed, and just about shit himself when he realized he was talking to a Colonel. He didn't know the man was a Colonel. _'Where's his damn insignia?! He doesn't have it on, it's hidden, why?!'_ He thought, just about sweating bullets. "S-sorry, sir. I didn't realize your rank, sir." He said, saluting. Barnes' immediate response was to hit him in the gut with the butt of his rifle. "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU ABOUT THE WHOLE REASON WE AIN'T SALUTING OUT HERE?!" Barnes roared, immediately scanning around for anything suspicious around the group. Alderson coughed a couple times, before regaining his composure. He now seriously hated this man, but he was a superior officer. Orders were orders. "Sorry, s-sir." He said with a little disdain.

Everyone who just witnessed the events fold out were wide-eyed with shock. The news crew were mortified at the fact Barnes struck a fellow soldier, the Marines on the other-hand were mentally applauding him, and some of the Airborne were snickering a bit, knowing full well Barnes' hatred for stuck up soldiers. "_What_ in the bloody hell do you think you're _doing_?!" The woman, whose British accent was now prominent, shouted, appalled by that display of behavior. Barnes looked over to the news crew. He immediately deadpanned when he saw the camera pointed right at him. "Aw, goddamnit." He muttered.

* * *

"Look, I ain't got time to deal with you at the moment, so you're goin' have to wait." Barnes said, regaining his composure, much to the woman's annoyance. The soldiers, picking up on the silent hints, (_be busy_) they proceeded to fortify their positions, checking their ammo levels, etc. "Uh, sir, to answer your question earlier about resupply, we have a group of LVTs coming in full of ammo and other supplies, sir." A Sargeant said to Barnes. Josh looked at him and nodded, "Okay, then we'll hold position till they get here, then load back up on ammo and push to Red Beach. When do they get here?" He asked. "About 5 minutes, sir." Another soldier replied. _'Okay, not bad. Now to deal with-' _"Excuse me." His thought were interrupted by a certain newswoman, who he was just getting ready to deal with. He turned to her, who was now standing right behind him, arms crossed. "Yes?" "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" She asked. He simply replied, "My name is Josh." She deadpanned somewhat, but regained her composure, "What's your whole name, I meant?" "Is this really important at the moment, Miss... wait what's your name?" Josh replied bluntly. She was starting to get aggravated by this man. "My name is Naomi Kimberley." "Well, Ms. Kimberley, at the moment, I've got more important things to do than an interview, so you'll forgiv' me for being blunt by saying that this is goin' to have to wait, sweetheart. We'll get back to our date later." He said with sarcasm. He honestly didn't want to deal with any kind of press._  
_

"THAT BLOODY YANK! THE NERVE OF HIM!" Naomi fumed. "Naomi, calm down, its ain't the end of the world, now." The cameraman, who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke up. Naomi calmed down, "Okay, fine Thomas." She replied. In all honesty, she couldn't understand how Americans did some of the things they do.

"Eyes on, friendly LVTs coming up from the bridge!" A soldier shouted. They all looked over and, sure enough, a column of LVTs were driving up towards the unit. They could see boxes strapped down inside the vehicles. As the roughly 20 LVTs rolling up came to a stop, they began to unlock the boxes and handed them down, to where the ammo inside them were distributed among the men. The Marines loaded and stocked up on magazines for their M1'T20' Garand Rifles, Airborne grabbing mags for their Thompsons, everyone grabbing grenades, etc.

After about 5 minutes of stacking up on ammo, Barnes looked about, "Everyone good to go?" A series of 'Yes, sir." rang out. "OKAY, THEN! LET'S MOVE OUT, MEN! FOLLOW ME!" Lt. Alderson started shouting out, motioning his men to follow. Barnes looked at the man, rolling his eyes, "Will you keep your voice down!" He replied, "We're not trying to draw attention to ourselves." They were honestly lucky they hadn't been attacked while they were resupplying. The Lt. looked at him, angry at the fact he was being berated, but still motioned his men to follow. The Marines moved out to proceed towards Red Beach, the tanks pushing up as well.

* * *

Naomi was following close behind the Lt, whose men were scattered all about using the cover around them, but he was standing out in the open, trying to look heroic and commanding probably. Thomas was filming him and the Marines moving about. "Okay, men." Alderson said, with a look of determination on his face, "Let's make our way to Red Beach and help our fellow Marines!" He said rather confidently, confusing the Marines as to why he was acting like this. Then they saw the camera pointed at him, and immediately put two and two together.

"Alright now spread out, one platoon to a street, move." He motioned. Lt. Alderson was confident in his men's superiority, so it would only make sense to cover as much ground as possible. "Miss, if you'll follow me, keep your head down." He spoke to her. Naomi nodded, following close behind, taking notes on her notepad. Of the battle on Wolmido, of the fight on bridge, the Airborne soldiers, everything and anything of interest. She already had more than enough notes and film to write a short novel. But this wasn't just about getting this story out there for ratings and profit, for her, this was to tell the story of the men and women that fight this war, so that others won't have to. She's honestly found it saddening how some of the other workers in the BBC would try to demonized these soldiers fighting the war, giving their lives to protect their fellow countrymen.

As she was lost in thought, the Lt. and her platoon continued down the street, with much caution of course, for they didn't want to stumble into an ambush. Thomas was filming the soldiers as they would move from low walls to cars, from building corners to other forms of cover, sweeping the windows and the roofs, etc. The tanks, which they were suppose to advance with, had decided to follow the coastal road to Red Beach, in order to reach it quicker. This had infuriated the Lt, who wanted the tanks to split up and advance with the infantry. Hell, he wanted the Airborne to advance with his troops, too, to increase their numbers, but that damned Colonel decided otherwise.

Even though the Marines were being careful and doing things exactly how they were supposed to, their Lt thought that they weren't proceeding fast enough. "Let's pick up the paste, we need to get to Red Beach ASAP." He shouted. Some of his men looked at him like he was insane. "Sir, we need to be cautious in our advance so we don-" "Did I ask for your opinion, soldier?! I said we're picking up the pace!" He responded bluntly. Had any of his men not been distracted by the little 'display' of authority and checking their surroundings, they would have noticed people moving in the buildings.

"Sir, if we do that, then we could run into an ambush." One of his men spoke up once more. Lt. Alderson wasn't having any of it, though. How dare his soldiers talk back to him. "I'm the one in charge, here." He stated. The news crew were filming the entire incident, Naomi taking notes, and mentally cursing this man. "We are going to push up!" He roared. He raise his hand up to signal a quickening of pace. "Now! Doubl-"

He would never finish that sentence. If he wasn't so focused on his men, maybe he would have noticed the Chinese soldiers taking aim, maybe his men would have been able to counter before it had come to this, but it doesn't matter anymore, now. Alderson was struck in the upper chest by a rifle round, followed closely by a quarter of his men within seconds as the Marines fell prey to an ambush. "AMBUSH!" was screamed out, and the Marines returned fire, but they were outnumbered, and their numbers were quickly falling. Naomi, who was standing next to Lt. Alderson was hit, was in a state of shock as she saw more and more Marines fall. Thomas, who had been next to her, had pulled her behind a car and they were now taking cover behind it. "It's okay! It's okay!" He said to her, trying to calm her down. He slung the camera on his shoulder and grabbed a rifle from a fallen Marine. He turned back to Naomi, "Listen! We're goin' get outta here, al'ight? Just follow my lead, okay?" He said to her. But her focus immediately turned to the fact the gunfire had died off. That's when they noticed that they had Chinese soldiers stepping out from buildings surrounding them.

"Oh bollucks." Thomas whispered, as he looked around. They could see that they were the only ones still alive. The Chinese had shot anyone still alive. The officer had approached the two, pistol in hand. Thomas, realizing that they were in a no-win situation, immediately dropped the rifle and raised his hands up slightly. "Easy. Easy. We're just civilians." He said, trying to ease the situation. The Chinese officer looked at him, as if pondering what to do. Naomi was starting to regain her composure at little. She realized their situation was bad, and they didn't need to do anything to make it worse.

The officer looked at Thomas, noticing the camera on his back, motioned with his pistol, "Take camera off." "Sure, sure." Thomas said, putting the camera on the ground. "Look, we're just news people filming the war, we're not any threat. If it's the camera you want, than by al' means take it." He slid the camera over to the officer, trying to ease the situation, maybe the officer would let them go if they surrendered the camera. Sure, they lose a lot of great footage, but better than losing their lives.

The officer looked down at the camera, then back to them. He looked down towards Naomi. Thomas didn't like the way he was looking at her. "Hey, hey. She's off limits." He said. The officer looked back at him.

That's when he simply lifted his pistol and shot Thomas.

A short scream escaped Naomi's mouth as she watched in horror, a small bit of blood spraying onto her face. Thomas fell to the ground and stayed down. She immediately moved over to Thomas' limp body, "THOMAS!" she shook him several times, as if trying to wake him up. She had known and worked with Thomas almost as long as she had been working with the BBC. She even viewed him almost akin to an older brother. The thought of him dying just wasn't possible in her mind.

She continued to try and wake her friend up, oblivious to the soldiers closing in on her. She was oblivious to her surroundings, but she didn't care. All that mattered was getting Thomas to wake up. The Chinese officer shouted something in Chinese, and the soldiers moved in on her. Two of them grabbed her by her arms, forcing her up. The officer shouted more orders to the soldiers, to which they seemed to agree with by the look of the smirks and smiles on their faces. She struggled to get out of their grip, shouting at them, "GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!" the response was a soldier hitting her in the head with the butt of his rifle, making her vision blurry. She struggled to stay conscious, knowing who knows what they would do to her if she didn't get away, but was losing the battle.

Before slipping into unconsciousness, her last thought was, _'Someone, help me.'_

* * *

Barnes had his company moving up a street, seeing if he can catch up with that stuck up Lt. _'Dammit, I tol' that stubborn bastard t' wait!' _He thought, as he moved up to take cover behind a destroyed car. As he was getting ready to move up, "SIR! There's something in the adjacent street you need to see, Sir." one of the privates shouted out to him. "What is it, soldier?" He replied. "The Lt and his Marines... we found him." _  
_

He immediately didn't like the way the soldier said that.

When he got over to the other street, he knew immediately why he had a bad feeling. The Marines were all laid about, dead. He walked towards the middle of the killzone, to where Jack was knelt down looking over a body. As he got closer, he could see it was Lt Alderson. He had been shot through the chest, his eyes staring ahead with a shocked expression. "He was dead before he hit the ground. From the look of it, probably the first one to get shot, too." Jack said, not even looking back to Barnes. Mark was further down, with a squad watching the road.

"They were ambush from above, probably second and third story windows. Rifle and machine gun fire, completely surrounded. If I had to guess, most of them were dead within the first minute." Jack continued, looking up to Barnes. "Did anyone survive?" Jack shook his head. "No, doesn't look like it."

"Hey, guys! Isn't that one of the BBC people right there?" Doc said, pointing toward the car and a body laying beside it. Barnes and others looked over at where Doc was pointing and, sure enough, there was one of the BBC newmen, the cameraman if he remembered. "Yea, the cameraman, ain't it?" Jimmy said, going towards the body. "You're point?" Doc walked up towards Barnes, "So, wasn't there a girl with him? 'Cause I can't find her body anywhere." he said, pointing his hands outward. Barnes widened his eyes at that, he'd completely forgot. He looked around him, as did everybody else, but the only corpses they could see were either Marines or a few Chinese soldiers.

"Oh no, no, no, nooo." Barnes whispered, fearing what could have become of her. He had heard stories of rape and mass rape occuring when the Chinese or Koreans captured a settlement or a woman from the BBC or the military service. He was now hoping they found her body, it would have been a better fate then the alternative. "Does anyone see her body?!" He shouted, but no one could. That's when he heard a lowly cough.

They turned around to see that the BBC cameraman was still alive, barely though. "Oh, shit!" Doc said, instincts taking over as he immediately pull out his first aid kit, rushing and kneeling over to the dying man. The man had been shot in the chest. _'Fack! He's got a collapsed lung!' _Doc thought as he tried to save the man's life, but was losing the battle. "He's lost alot a blood, and possible collapsed lung." He turned up to Barnes, shaking his head slightly, "He doesn't have long."

Barnes knew that this was the true price of war. Young and old, innocent people getting killed for the rich and powerful's greed and power-hungry way of thinking. But there was still time to save one, though, and he was gonna be damned if he failed. He knelt down to the cameraman, "Hey, hey. Thomas was it? Can you speak?" he asked. Thomas looked over to Barnes, wheezing softly as he seemed to need all his strength just to keep his eyes open. "What happened, Thomas? I need to know." Barnes stated, helping prop the man's head.

"W-we were a-ambushed. Bloody C-chinks had u-us s-s-surround-ed." He wheezed out, "Lt got d-dropped first. By th-the time it-t was ove-over, we were 'he only ones left. T-they took-k her." Barnes' fears were confirmed. The Chinese had taken her, probably to rape and do whatever they pleased with her. "P-please, yo-ou need to save h-her." His breathing was getting shallow, "We're losing him." Doc said as he continued to try to keep him alive. Barnes looked down at the dying man, "Look, I-I can't promise anything, I mean, she could be dead by now."

"N-no, you don't under...stand. She h-has to be... k-kept safe. She a-a-" He breathing was very shallow, coughing was preventing his ability to talk. "Hey, hey! Come on, stay with us, buddy." Barnes pleaded, "What were you about to say? Huh?" But Thomas was already fading, the life in his eyes were getting dull. He mumbled something unintelligible, and was silent, he eyes dull and devoid of life. Doc tried for a few more seconds to save the man's life, but ultimately it was futile.

"Ah, dammit. We lost him." Doc said softly, closing the man's eyes. "FACK!" He roared as he threw his helmet off in anger. Barnes pondered in his thought as he tried to think where they would take the woman. _'The coast is under our control at this point. They would move further inland, further into the city.' _He thought. "Sir, we need to move up and link with Red Beach... Sir?" one of the soldier spoke. Barnes, however, was lost in thought. That was until he suddenly spoke, "Hold position, fortify the area, and call 'n the Marines, let 'em know what's happen to their Lt." he suddenly moved towards a fallen Marine, grabbing his M1'T20' Garand, making sure it was fully loaded. "You mind telling us where you're going, Barnes?" Jack said, looking a little worried with the emotionless look on his face.

Barnes didn't even look back, and simply stated, "I'm goin' to go find her, and I'm goin' to kill any _fucker_ stupid enough to try an' stop me." And with that, he walked off down the street, with a look on his face that dared anyone to try to stop him.

* * *

**_April 16, 1953-9:37 a.m  
Pulau Belitung, In between Borneo and Sumatra, Java Sea_**

He lied out on the beach, his tail unconciously dragging from side to side in the sand occasionally. He had the dorsal plates on his back facing the sun, trying to warm his body up some. As satisfying as it was, for him, to destroy the human _city_, it was also exhausting physically and mentally for his body to take on that colossal form. And those shards of _uranium_, as the voice called them, were hard to aquire. "_Aww, what's the matter? Little baby tired?" _the voice in mocked, chuckling a little. His response was simple. _"Fuck you." _the voice's response was laughter. _"Aww, I'm sowwy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." _the voice continued to laugh. He honestly didn't know how he stayed sane with this fucker inside his head. Normally, he just tuned it out, but he still pondered. Whatever the hell it was anyway, several years had passed and he still knew very little about this strange presence inside him.

So far, he knew that this... whatever it was it felt that this thing was ancient, old. _Very old._ He remembered reading something in one of their _books_. Something about _spirits_ and something called _possession._ He wasn't sure if this thing was possessing him, for he had heard it ramble or grumble many times about how it would one day be free, so he pondered if it wasn't possession, but rather more imprisoned and can't escape. He was the jailer, and the voice was his prisoner, to put it in human terms and words.

Yes, as useless as he saw, the voice had eventually convinced him to read and learn about his enemy, using these books and a number of other assets he found and took to help him learn about humans and their _languages_. In all honesty, he was glad he listened. He learned alot about these humans, the fact he was a somewhat fast learner helped. Some of the books had _maps_ in them, which basically identified and charted locations around the world, which astounded him as something like that was possible to do. Others talked about the history and _cultures_ of the different groups of humans, which surprised him as to how many the books stated there were in the world, speaking many different kinds of _languages_. It made him realized just how much he had his work cut out for him. _  
_

But many years of learning and studying the humans had made him realize several things. One of them was that he would probably never be able to kill every human in the world, not that he wanted to. He knew better than to assume that all humans were evil. Arrogant, yes; Evil, no. Despite the voice's anger at his unwillingness to kill all humans, he wanted to send a message and have humans realize the arrogance of their ways. He had seen in their books the pictures of their massive wars and their destruction of the natural environment, replacing them with their _cities_. It confused him to no end as to why they would do some of the things they do. He flared his nostrils and growled softly to scare off a bird that was pecking his face. It worked.

Another thing that he realize was that this world he lived in was _alot_ bigger than he thought. He was rather interested in seeing some of these other places in the world, such as _Britain, Greece, the Amazon,_ _Madagascar_. The names of these places alone interested him. They looked beautiful, too.

_"Hmmm, they do look like places worth visiting." _The voice said, as if it read his thoughts, along with losing the sarcasm of earlier. He was fairly certain that it could to a degree. That's another thing that intrigued him. While the voice in his head seemed evil, somewhat, or at the very least it was in a permanent bad mood with everyone, at the same time it seemed like it loved nature and life. As if it wanted to nurture and protect nature. Maybe that was why it hated humans so much. They always either alter or outright destroy the natural environment in an area.

_"So, what now? Where to?" _He thought more than asked. In truth, he wanted to go home and see how his son was doing, but he knew he needed to step up on his battle with the humans. He knew that destroying just one of their _cities_ wasn't going to do anything. Sure, it would get their attention, but not make them reconsider changing their ways.

He looked inland, watching as an iguana climbed up a tree, eating the fruits at the top; A bird perched in its nest protecting its clutch of eggs. He had lived on one island for most of his life, so it surprised him at how many different kinds of creatures there were in the world, how diverse this world was. How big this world was. Who knows, maybe his son and he weren't alone. Maybe there were more of his kind out there, hiding. But, for now, those thoughts could wait.

After pondering his choices, he decided that he will simply lay out on the beach and rest for a little more. He could make his choice later after a nice nap. _'__After all, no need to rush, right?' _He thought as he laid his head back down and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_**April 16, 1953-12:14 p.m**_  
_**Inchon, South Korea**_  
_**101st Airborne, 501st Regiment, Echo 'Easy' Company, 1st Platoon**_

Colonel Barnes advanced up the street, using various things for cover. He scanned the windows for any hostiles. In the distance he could see a church with a bell tower, four stories in height. He figured he would start in that direction, seeing as it was only a 5-8 minutes walk to it. He knew he probably didn't have long, so he needed to hurry. As he continued down the street, he didn't notice someone stepping out from one of the side alleys, weapon drawn and cocked, aiming at his back.

The moment he heard the cocking sound, he paused. _'__Stop! Uberi oruzhiye vniz , amerikanets.' _(Stop! Put your weapon down, American.) the russian said, her sniper rifle aiming at him. She had tracked him for the past half hour, realizing early on that he was an American officer. So when she saw him go off by himself, she decided she would attempt to capture him.

_'YA skazal polozhit' svoye oruzhiye vniz ... SEYCHAS!' _(I said put your weapon down... NOW!) She shouted the last part. He turned slowly to see who the combatant was. Barnes was slightly caught off guard by how young the woman looked. She couldn't have been past her mid-twenties. Blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a rather small figure. This woman was definitely young, probably in the prime of her life, only to be turned into a soldier.

_'Eto posledneye preduprezhdeniye , mudak . Polozhite oruzhiye , ili ya postavit' vas.'_ (This is your last warning, asshole. Put the weapon down or I put you down.) She stated, stepping closer as she aimed the weapon at his head. Barnes simply looked her in the eye and said, _'U vas yest' tol'ko odin vystrel . Vy luchshe ne propustit' , potomu chto ya garantiruyu , vy ne poluchite vtoroy shans , miss.' _(You only have one shot. You better not miss, because I guarantee you won't get a second chance, miss.)

The look of shock on her face confirmed to him that his ability to speak Russian off guard. But she quickly regained her composure and reasserted herself, _'YA ne budu.' _(I won't.) she simply replied. He looked at her, his face unchanging, rather uncaring, narrowing his eyes. Then, he simply and calmly replied, _'Posmotrite u menya net na eto vremeni. Pryamo seychas, yest' kto-to, kto rasschityvayet na menya, chtoby spasti yeye ot strashnoy uchasti , i ya ne mogu tratit' vremya na intrigi , kak eto. Takim obrazom, libo vy mozhete poyti na svoy den' i otpustit' menya spasti yeye, ili vy mozhete sidet' zdes' i popytat'sya zakhvatit' menya i pust' nasiluyut etimi kruglymi raskrytymi glazami lokhi .' _(Look I don't have time for this. Right now, there is someone who is counting on me to save her from a terrible fate, and I can't waste time with shenanigans like this. So, either you can go on with your day and let me go save her, or you can sit here and try to capture me and let get raped by those round eyed fuckers. )

"So either shoot me and get it over with, or get out of my way." He looked at her, and she could have sworn she saw a grim reaper in his eyes. Those dull, lifeless eyes that promised death and destruction for anyone who challenged them. She started to hesitate. She now had a level of fear building in her for this man. If what he said was true, then she should let him go, but she knew there was a possibility that he was simply lying and putting on an act. But, she would never want to be in that kind of situation he just stated, so if he was telling the truth...

_'Natasha' _another russian voice, a man's, said stern but calmly. _'Otpustite yego' _(Let him go) the woman looked back at the man, bewildered. _'Chto? !' _(What?!) _'Chto vy imeyete v vidu yego otpustit'? !' _(What do you mean let him go?!) She nearly shouted, still keeping her rifle aimed at Barnes. _'Gorod uzhe poteryal , i my dolzhny uyti seychas , poka ne stalo slishkom pozdno.' _(The city is already lost, and we need to leave now before it's too late.) The man stated plainly. _'Vasiliy , vy ne mozhete byt' ser'yeznymi.' _(Vasili, you can't be serious.) Natasha replied. _'Posmotrite na svoye okruzheniye , sestra .' _(Look at your surroundings, sister.) he motioned to her left.

She looked to her left slightly, and saw the glint of a sniper rifle pointed right at her, along with 19 other US soldiers, all aiming their weapons at them. Natasha had been so focused on the man in front of her, she didn't even notice them getting into position. She knew that their situation wasn't winnable. She slowly lowered her weapon.

Vasili looked over to Barnes, _'Oni vzyali yeye v tserkov' , yeshche yest' vremya .' _(They took her to the church, there's still time.) Barnes looked to the man and simply siaid, _'Spasibo.' _(Thank you)

He looked over to the soldiers, "I told yall to stay put." "Yea, but, you have a tendency to do reckless and stupid things, sir." Jack replied. Barnes smirked and nodded, then looked back towards the two Russians, _'Prodolzhayte i ostavit' . Moi lyudi ne ostanovit vas .' _(Go on and leave. My men won't stop you.) Vasili nodded, and motioned his sister to follow. In truth, even though Russians were supposed to be atheists, he was thanking god right now for getting them out of that mess. He knew that in other cases they probably would have been shot and killed on the spot.

* * *

As Barnes watched the two Russians run off, the other Airborne troopers closed in and moved towards him. As they approached, he turned his attention to them. "Why did you disobey orders?" He asked, rather furious with the blatant disobeying. "Like we're gonna let you run off by yourself, sir." Mark stepped up. Barnes scrunched his face up in slight annoyance, knowing he should have expecting something like this to happen. "Sir, orders?" One of the soldiers asked.

Barnes looked around, thinking. After a while, "Ok, then. Form up on me, and let's move out." The soldiers complied, forming up and began to move towards the church in the distance. They could hear on the radios that all beachheads were secured and the Marines were pushing up. The 2nd RA Armour division was landing at the moment on Green Beach. All kinds of chatter could be heard on the radios. It was fairly obvious that NATO would win this battle. It was only a matter of time.

Barnes pushed up to the corner of a set of buildings, he looked around the corner, checking for enemy soldiers around the corner. When he saw that no one was there, he motioned for his men to move up. Jimmy popped up behind him, "You honestly think she's still alive?" Barnes paused, deep in thought. After a few seconds, he turned around, looking straight at Jimmy, "In truth, I don't know. But I'm going to find out one way or another. We can't just leave her in their hands, even if she's a damn newsperson." His face seemed to go from rigid to calm. He looked back out to the intersection to scan for hostiles.

When everyone had crossed to the other side of the street, Barnes and Jimmy moved across. They linked up with the other soldiers and proceeded to push up to the church, which was now just across the street from them. The soldiers observed the church. The church had its tower blown off, part of the roof was missing, too. The windows were shattered to pieces. To but it bluntly, the building looked like shit. They continued observing, looking for anything that will give them an advantage.

"I'm going in." Barnes said calmly, walking past the soldiers, a calm and simple look on his face. It honestly creeped out the soldiers at how calmed he looked, even though he was about to storm what was basically a stronghold by himself. But that was before they saw his eyes. His eyes were half-lidded, staring straight ahead and focused only on the church. His eyes looked dead and lifeless. The eyes that guaranteed death and destruction for anybody that challenged them. And now every single soldier that could see his eyes were now scared shitless. _'He wasn't always like this.'_ Jack thought, as he sighed knowing what Barnes was about to do.

"I'll be back in a few." He said, moving towards the church slowly, weapon raised slightly. They had no idea what was going on in the church, but they do know that what was going to happen would lead to only one thing. _Death_.

* * *

The Chinese soldiers were cheering and celebrating, with drinks and food. This would seem odd, as there was still a battle going on outside, but they didn't care. They were going to surrender when NATO arrived. That wouldn't be for another hour or two considering how the battle was going. So, while they waited for their inevitable surrender, they were gonna have fun.

And speaking of fun.

Naomi was in huddled in the corner, curled up as if she was trying to cover her body. She was terrified, hurt, and slightly dazed still from the hit to the head. So far, her dignity had remained intact, mostly. The Chinese soldiers had groped her and thrashed her around a bit, but nothing more. She was still trying to figure out any way to get out and away from them. But it seemed impossible at the moment. There was just simply too many soldiers. If she tried to escape, she'd either be stopped or simply shot. No, Naomi will just have to wait and be patient.

That was before the officer of the group reappeared from the back of the room. He shouted to his men in Chinese, something she couldn't understand, but it sounded as though he was commending them or something. The men cheered in response, obviously happy about whatever he said. He then looked in her direction, eyeing her like a dog eyeing a piece of meat. He motioned two soldiers, and they proceeded towards her.

She started to panic, she needed a way out. Naomi started to look around, seeing if anything was available to defend herself. But her search was cut short, as both her arms were grabbed, subduing her and preventing escape. She struggled, trying to get free of her captors. They laughed and taunted her, making remarks, one of them saying something Chinese, probably demeaning and sexist. _  
_

* * *

They dragged her towards a backroom at the end of the room. Naomi noticed the officer was behind her, looking at her as if studying her. She didn't like the way he stared at her, the way he looked at her body. She was dragged into the room, and pinned to an old bed. She continued to struggle, trying to fight against her captors. The officer slapped her, then pulled out what looked like a short sword. His face was emotionless, as he positioned the sword down at the bottom of her shirt, then underneath it. Her head immediately tilted back, trying to avoid the sharp end of the blade. With a smirk, he slash outward from her body, ripping the shirt open to exposing her breast.

This couldn't be happening to her, this had to be a nightmare of some sort. The soldiers were smiling and chuckling among each other as the officer grabbed and groped her. She struggled and shouted, almost pleading him to stop. Fear now gripped her mind as her struggling intensified, tear forming in the corner of her eyes. She shouted out, desperately trying to struggling out of her captors grasp, only to be slapped once more. The officer continued to grope with one hand as his other moved to reach under her skirt. Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks as she began to come to several realizations.

_This was not a nightmare, this was really happening._

_She was powerless to stop this from happening._

_This will not be over quickly._

_And nobody was coming to her-_

And that was when they all heard a large door being kicked open, forcibly. The soldiers outside sounded confused, mutters and shouts could be heard. Naomi didn't know what to make of it, but from the sound of it outside, it couldn't possibly be rescue. There would have been fighting. There was no reply to the shouting of the Chinese soldiers.

That was all before the roar of an automatic rifle came to life.

The sounds of screams and shouts followed, along with more automatic and single fire rifle fire. Naomi was dazed, terrified, and confused. She had been moments away from being raped and now it appeared that it wasn't to be, to which she immediately thanked god for. But what confused her was that it only sounded like their was one person they were fighting, judging by the rifle fire. _'Are they insane?' _There had to of been nearly 30 soldiers, who in their right mind would would go up against those odds.

Those thoughts of confusion left her mind, however, when the backroom door was blown off its hinges, shattering into pieces and earning a scream from Naomi. And that was before she noticed the dead soldier on the ground, whose lower half was missing, guts laying out. Her eyes went wide-eyed, she started hyper-ventilating, panic and sheer terror consumed her mind. The officer immediately shouted to the two soldiers in the room, motioning them to go out the room and help. Screams and gunfire were raging outside the room. As the two soldiers stepped outside the door, they were immediately greeted with a dozen rounds tearing their bodies, blood splattering behind them, earning another scream of horror.

The officer seemed terrified but determined to escape, so he pulled out a pistol, a TT-33, from the holster, holding it in his right hand, and grabbing her right arm with his left. He moved towards the door, forcing her to go with him. He took cover right net to the door, pistol cocked and loaded. He leaned his head slightly around the corner to see what was happening.

And what he saw terrified him.

The church floor was littered in bodies, _Chinese bodies_, and cover in blood pools and stains all over the place. There were six Chinese soldiers still alive, taking cover behind a group of tables. They were shooting at a lone soldier who was taking cover behind a pillar. He appeared to be an American, holding a pistol in one hand, a grenade in the other. Pulling the pin with his teeth, he chucked the grenade towards the Chinese soldiers, landing at the far edge of their position. The resulting explosion killed two of the Chinese instantly, their bodies exploding into either bits and pieces, or a gory red mist.

Naomi screamed at the sound of the explosion, the officer was forced to take cover back behind the door, still mortified at the gory death and destruction that was displayed in the room. That was when he noticed that there were _only _Chinese bodies laying about, not a single NATO corpse was strewed about. _'WHO THE HELL IS THIS MAN?!' _He thought with sheer terror plaguing his mind. He wasn't concerned with the battle, anymore. Hell, he wasn't even concern with the bitch behind him. He was focused on one thing and one thing only. _Escape_.

And by god, he was going to get out of here alive. He watched as one of the soldiers stepped out of cover to fire on the American, only to receive two rounds to his chest. He was dead before his body reached the floor. The American returned to his cover before the Chinese soldiers could return fire, to which they only ended up hitting his cover.

* * *

Barnes pressed the magazine release for his M1911A1, the magazine dropping to the floor. He slapped another mag in, the slide riding the rail forward to signal that the gun was chambered, loaded, and ready to go. _Ready to kill_. He raised the gun slightly, ready to finish off these remaining grunts and continue his search for the woman. He recalled the events that led to this moment.

_-Flashback-_

_He kicked the door open, expecting to receive a hail of gunfire as greeting, but instead he was greeted to the sight of around thirty men celebrating with drinks and food. The Chinese soldiers looked at him, then cheered a little, mostly confused though in their drunken states, raising bottles towards him, as if he was a friend they haven't seen in forever. They were probably expecting to surrender and then spend the rest of the war at a POW camp. So apparently he was to accept this surrender of theirs and act like nothing's wrong. _

_Barnes had other ideas._

_He raised his Thompson, and fired away. He sprayed from wall to wall. The Chinese soldiers, who were bunched up and had no warning, in which over half of their number dropped within a few seconds. Many didn't even have their weapons on hand, due to the celebrations going on. Blood was splattered across the walls, anguish, pained screams of death yelled out, panicked shouts ringed out, as the Chinese looked for their rifles and fired back. This forced Barnes to take cover behind a pillar. He fired blindly some, earning one kill but mostly just forcing them to take cover._

_A couple soldiers flanked his left, probably to try and flush him out. They stood in front of a door that must of led to a backroom of the church. He primed a grenade, and threw it at them. Landing in front of them, they didn't even have time to react as the grenade exploded, killing them instantly._

_-Flashback ends-_

And now he was here, after whittling down the number of enemies to just three soldiers, even after the little surprise, the two soldiers coming out of the backroom, and subsequently being put down, which probably meant the officer in charge was back there, too. He knew the chances of that girl being alive were dropping by the minute, if she was still alive, so he needed to wrap things up here.

He leaned out of cover, looking to see if the Chinese had moved from their spot. Lucky for him they hadn't. He fired a couple rounds from his M1911A1, keeping their heads down and keeping them from moving. He was out of grenades, so he couldn't just flush them out of cover. But at the same time if he moved, they would pop out and fire at him.

In other words, because of their respective positions, they were both pinned.

Barnes was mostly certain that the officer was still in that backroom, so he knew he needed to break this deadlock soon, before the officer decided to grow a pair. He leaned back out, only to have two rifle shots bite into his cover, bringing his head back into cover before the rounds took off his head. He cursed. Now he was just getting pissed off. He checked the ammo in his pistol, and counted six rounds. Time to end this little charade.

He knew he would probably get hit, but this couldn't keep going. It had to end at some point, so it was now or never.

He popped out of cover, pistol at the ready. The two Chinese soldiers saw Barnes leaving cover, and left their cover as well, attempting to take down the American. They all turned to fire at each other. Barnes was faster with the draw, and fire his Pistol. Two rounds hit the soldier on left, killing him. The soldier on right however was able to get a shot off, and hit Barnes in the lower chest. Barnes yelped in pain, doubling over while firing at the lone Chinese soldier. Three rounds rang out, one hitting the Chinese man center mass, killing him instantly.

Barnes felt an incredible pain in his gut. The pain was immense, but he knew from experience, experience he wished he didn't have, that the wound wasn't fatal. Hurts like hell, but not fatal, not yet. If he left it unattended, or at the least didn't stop the bleeding, it could become life-threatening. He would need to patch it up soon.

Bullets suddenly went flying over his head, the officer apparently grew a pair and was firing away with his pistol, a TT-33. He fired away as Barnes was forced into cover, backing into the cover, only to trip over one of the dead soldiers.

The officer had Naomi in front of him, left arm wrapped round her neck, using her as a human shield. She struggled in his grip but he was too strong. When Barnes had fallen backwards into cover, he thought he had hit him, so he pressed his advantage. Using Naomi as a shield, he pushed up, pistol held at gut level, out of his view, but he didn't care. If the American wasn't dead, the moment he popped out, he was dead. And then he was out of here, making his way back to friendly lines. If he could, he might be able to bring the British bitch with him, but at this rate, he honestly didn't care.

* * *

Barnes couldn't believe his luck. Either god was on his side or that officer was a horrible shot. _'Probably a lil' of both' _He thought, breathing softly and calmly to help keep his cool. He slowly got up, the pain in his gut still present, as if making sure to remind him it was there. Placing his hand over the wound, he prepared for the officer to come finish him off. He only had one shot left and the Chinese soldier was probably using the girl as a hostage.

His aim would have to be quick and true. The slightest error would spell disaster and death, for either him or the girl, probably both.

"Don't even try, American." A heavily accented voice said. Closing his eyes and cursing under his breath, he raised his right hand the one with his sidearm, up in the air slightly. "Turn, slowly." the voice said again, this time he heard the voice of someone struggling as if in someone else's grip. Barnes complied, turning slowly until he was facing the Chinese officer and the British woman. He could now see the condition that the woman was in.

She had dried streaks down both cheeks, obviously from crying. She had a red mark on her left cheek, but other than that, her face looked mostly unharmed. Her shirt was ragged, cut down the middle, her breast exposed. Besides all of this, she appeared ok. The look of fear and desperation was plain as day on her face, desperately pleading to be rescued and saved from the monster that was her captor.

He would save her, one way or another. He wouldn't fail again, not like last time. _'Never again. Never. Again.'_

* * *

Naomi was terrified out of her mind. All this effort, and now it was about to be for nothing. This lone American was about to die. Her mind wasn't thinking properly, she had been semi-hysterical since Thomas was killed. Now, just when she had started to hope that she would actually be rescued, now it seemed it was just a cruel joke played on her by some higher being.

"I hope you ready, _Cowboy_." the officer mocked, knowing he had the high ground and was about to end this little fiasco finally. The American had a look of anger in his face, an angry glare, stern and fierce, as if he was trying to save face to come up with a way to get out of this situation. The officer smiled smugly. The American gave the officer's pistol a quick glance, then did a double take, focusing entirely on the pistol. "This is end for you." the officer stated. But when he and Naomi looked at the American, his face wasn't contorted into one of fear or anger, not even sadness._  
_

His face was rather confused looking, his attention completely on the gun. His eyebrows were scrunched together, eyes narrowed, lips in a small, tight line.

Naomi was confused. The American was seconds away from dying, and he looked like he was constipated or trying to think of the answer to a complex math problem. _'What the hell is he thinking?! Is he got a few screws loose or something? GET OUT HERE RUN, SHOOT, SOMETHING!' _She thought, wanting to scream out for him to do something, but her voice failed here. The officer was confused as well, trying to decipher the American's look.

That's when Barnes looked up at both of them, specifically the officer, and one of his eyebrows raised. The look that might as well of said, _'Are you kidding me?'_ This look angered the officer, as if this soldier's last act was going to be mocking him or something. He would definitely show him. "Die, asshole _cowboy_!" Naomi gasped loudly, afraid of what was to happen next. The officer raised his pistol, aiming at Barnes.

And that's when he noticed it, why the American had looked so confused. Why he looked as though he was mocking him, because he might as well had mocked him. Naomi had finally realized why he had that look as well, and hope entered her mind once more, overjoyed with happiness. Fear gripped the officer's mind as he realized his mistake, as he realized and put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

The slide on his TT-33 was all the way back. _He was out of ammo._

"Yeeeaaaaa, probably shoulda checked that before you went all Billy badass on the _cowboy_, _Chink_." He said mockingly and rather bluntly. He raised is own pistol up to show he still had ammo in his M1911A1. Now it was Barnes who was smiling smugly. Naomi, who could see that the officer was clearly unsure what to do, elbowed the Chinese man in the gut, who released his hold on Naomi enough for her to slip out, and run behind Barnes, collapsing on the floor against one of the pillars curling into a tight ball as if trying to protect herself.

The officer was now terrified, the gun falling out his hand. How had he not noticed that he was out of ammo. Surely he didn't fire all of his rounds, did he? Not that it mattered now, but he knew he was safe. He was in the clear. NATO wanted to capture as may enemy officers as possible, so the chances that he would die here were slim. This American wasn't going to risk prison by killing an unarmed prisoner of war.

"Ok, OK! I surrender now. You take me as POW according to Geneva, _cowboy_." He said rather smugly, thinking he still had the upper hand. He knew of the Geneva Convention, basically the 'how-to-guide' to how nations were to conduct war and treat prisoners. The officer personally thought it was stupid and pathetic how the UN try to make war civilized. Many people, including the American in front of him, would agree with him but that didn't matter at the moment.

* * *

Barnes stood there, covering his gun wound with his left hand, holding his M1911A1 in his right, which was aimed directly at the officer. He stood there pondering what to do with the Communist. While what he said was true, there was no way he was going to get away with what he did to the woman. While granted, it wasn't rape, it was still molestation and Barnes, in good conscience, could not allow the bastard to get away with this.

And that's when he remembered something.

"Yea, that's true. By the rules of the Geneva Convention, which was signed by my country, I am supposed to take you prisoner." He said, lowering his pistol slightly. Naomi looked at him, shocked and angered at this statement. She didn't think this man should get away with what he did to her. But the American, Josh if she remembered, was right. But this felt like the officer was getting a slap on the wrist, nothing more.

That was before Josh raised the pistol up again and fired, hitting the officer center mass. The officer, the look of shock clear on his face, fell the ground, dead.

"But China never signed it." He said as he lowered his pistol. He stood there silently, as if marveling at the carnage he had caused. Silence gripped the church as neither of the two living souls said a word. Words didn't seem to be able to describe the events that just happened. They just... happened.

* * *

Barnes held a hand to his wound, the adrenaline rush having now left his body, only to be replaced with pain and exhaustion. Even soldiers had their limits as to how far their bodies could be pushed. He turned slowly to face Naomi, who was still huddled into a ball, trying to cover herself. She could see the blank, emotionless expression on his face, and it scared her to no end.

She now wasn't so sure he was the knight in shining armor she was putting him out to be. Still somewhat hysterical, Naomi wasn't entirely thinking properly. She knew the BBC had stories of rape reportedly being committed by the Communists, but that didn't mean NATO soldiers didn't either, it just meant they weren't reported. She didn't know what was going on in the mind of the American in front of her, but she immediately tensed up when he started to walk towards her. She started to panic slightly, the expression on his face unchanged. She needed to get out of here, she needed to escape, but her boy was frozen with fear. If he did this much destruction to a platoon of soldiers by himself, then what was he going to do to her? This hysterical mindset was part of the reason why what happen next surprised her.

He knelt down, almost falling on top of her, earning a yelp out of her. Her eyes were shut tight, afraid to see what would happen net. But to Naomi's surprise, nothing happened. Instead, she felt herself enveloped by something. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a rather warming embrace that surrounded her. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw that the American wasn't doing anything hostile, nothing aggressive, rather the exact opposite.

He was holding her, embracing her as if he was telling her that everything was okay.

To her surprise, despite everything that's happened, she felt that everything _was _ok. That no one could hurt her, that nothing could ever hurt her agan. _'It's over. It's finally over.' _Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes as she began to whimper softly. Barnes' embrace tighten as he began to rock her back and forth softly. "Shh, Shh. It's okay, it's all over. They're gone." He said softly, continuing to rock her back and forth.

"It's okay, let it out." The tears fell freely down as she began to cry softly, that same thought repeating in her head, _'It's over. It's over.'_ Naomi hugged Barnes back as she finally let out all the pent up feelings that she had bottled up from this whole ordeal, the tears streaming down like an endless river. Her crying grew louder as she clung to Barnes as if he was her lifeline.

"I'm sorry." He said, after a few minutes of them sitting there. This surprised her, curious as to what he had to apologize for. "I'm sorry you had to witness this. Someone like you... shouldn't have to experience the horrors of war." He finished. "Come on," He continued, slowly bringing the two of them to their feet. "let's get out of here." He said, picking her up bridal style so she wouldn't have to walk through the river of blood and gore. She sat there pondering what he had said.

None of this had been his fault, but the look on his face, the look of shame, of sadness, made it appear as though he thought this was his fault. As she look more and more at this man's face, she started to vaguely recall seeing him somewhere before. As if she should know who this man is, but couldn't place her finger on it. "Who are you?" She finally spoke.

He proceeded out the church, still carrying her, he looked down to her, and simply said, "My name isn't important. I'm just a soldier doing his job." He finished with a small smile. She looked up to him with a strange curiosity consuming her. _'Who are you, American.'_

But before she could ponder further, Barnes' walk suddenly got unbalanced, his eyes were getting dull. "Are you oka-" She couldn't even finish before Barnes stumbled and collapsed, taking Naomi with him and earning a yelp of surprise out of her. He lay sprawled out on the ground, face down. Naomi was confused at first, but then remember. Barnes had been shot earlier. He had put her own needs and wants above his own personal safety.

"SHIT, BARNES!" Someone shouted out, an American by the sound of the voice. This still caught Naomi off guard, as she turned behind her to see a bunch of American soldiers approaching them. She paused at the name the man shouted out, she had heard that name before. "Doc, see what you can do for him!" "Yea, on it, Jimmy. Mark, gimme a hand." Another soldier replied, as he and a black soldier moved up towards Barnes.

"_Fack_, he's been shot. Lost alotta blood, too!" The soldier identified as 'Doc' said, working on Barnes as he tried to keep the man alive. "Okay, we gotta move him out. Gimme a hand. Let's get him back to Blue Beach, now!" Doc said as several soldiers moved to move the fallen soldier.

"Miss, are you alright?" A young soldier approached Naomi asking. She looked up at him, and simply said, "Yes. Thank you." and turned her attention back to the man on the ground. The young soldier produced a blanket and offered it to her, to which she accepted. As they carried away the wounded warrior, one thought entered Naomi's mind.

_'Was that possibly... Colonel Josh Barnes?'_

As they moved back to Blue Beach, the radios could be heard chattering out that Inchon was secured and the Communist were retreating. The Battle of Inchon was over.

The only ones left at the church were the dead and the crows that came to scavenge on the fallen.

* * *

**_I. AM. SO. SORRY! Soooo sorry it took so long to finish Ch 1. I got caught up with stuff at home and work so i got behind on my writing and for that i'm so sorry. I know i said it would only be about every 2 weeks or so, but it's been almost a damn month. But, Good news, Chapter 1 is done! :D so now im working on Chapter 2 and now that i've gotten a better idea of how tough writing a story is, lol, I can say with fair certainty that Chapter 2 will be up in roughly one month, i hope. You viewers may have noticed some of the weapons and vehicles in the chapter, i will be providing an index for these devices because some of the fictional weapons, such as the M1'T20' were actual prototypes that existed, and others were just some i made up in my mind. :P But as i said earlier, i will provide an index, and Chapter 2 will be up in roughly one month. Also, please, please review this. I seriously want your input due to this literally being my first story criticism is welcome. :)_**

**_Btw im wanting your personal opinion as to what other monster should appear in this story, I've already got one that i've decided will appear from the Showa series, and i think you'll like what i'm going to do with him. The only rule for this vote is that it can't be King Ghidorah, Mothra, Rodan, or any of the Mechs/Cyborgs. Mechs wouldn't make any sense for 1950s and the three monsters i just banned are the three most used monsters in the Godzilla universe. -_- Let's give some of the other monsters the spotlight a little like Manda, Varan, Kamacuras, Orga, etc._**

**__****_Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. If you're not enjoying the story, then there's no point in me writing it. _**

**__****_Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and see you next time :)_**

**_Azores_**

* * *

**_INDEX*_**

**_Naval Vessels_**

USS Ticonderoga*  
Essex-class aircraft carrier  
Displacement:  
31,100 tons standard  
Length: As built:  
952 feet (290 m) overall  
Beam: As built:  
93 feet (28 m) waterline  
Draft: As built:  
28 feet 7 inches (8.71 m) light  
Propulsion: As designed:  
8 × boilers  
4 × Westinghouse geared steam turbines  
4 × shafts  
Speed: 33 knots (61 km/h)  
Complement: 3448 officers and enlisted  
Armament:  
8 × twin 5 inch (127 mm)/38 caliber guns  
8 × single 5 inch (127 mm)/38 caliber guns  
12 × quadruple Bofors 40 mm guns  
50 × single Oerlikon 20 mm cannons  
Armor:  
4 inch (100 mm) belt  
2.5 inch (60 mm) hangar deck  
1.5 inch (40 mm) protectice decks  
1.5 inch (40 mm) conning tower  
Aircraft carried:  
120-130 aircraft

**_Land Vehicles_**

SU-85 Tank Destroyer  
Weight 29.6 tonnes (65,256 lbs)  
Length 8.15 m (26 ft 9 in) overall  
6.10 m (20 ft) hull only  
Width 3 m (9 ft 10 in)  
Height 2.45 m (8 ft)  
Crew 4 (commander, driver, gunner, loader)  
Armor 45 mm(1.77 in)  
Main armament  
85 mm (3.34 in) D-5T gun  
Secondary armament  
none  
Engine V-2 12-cylinder diesel  
500 PS ( 493 hp, 368 kW)  
Power/weight 16,89 PS/tonne (12.43 kW/tonne)  
Suspension Christie  
Ground clearance 400 mm (16 in)  
Fuel capacity 540 l  
810 l - 900 l (with additional fuel tanks)  
Operational range  
400 km (248 mi) (road)  
Speed 55 km/h (34 mph) (road)

M47 Patton Main Battle Tank  
Weight 48.6 short tons (44.1 t)  
Length 27 ft 11 in (8.51 m)  
Width 11 ft 6.25 in (3.51 m)  
Height 11 ft (3.35 m)  
Crew 5 (commander, gunner, loader, driver, assistant driver)  
Armor  
4 in (100 mm)  
Main armament  
90 mm gun M36  
Secondary armament  
2 × .50 cal (12.7 mm) M2 machine gun (one roof-mounted, one coaxial with the 90mm cannon)[2]  
.30 cal (7.62 mm) M1919A4 machine gun (in flexible mount at right front of hull)[2]  
Engine  
Continental AV-1790-5B V12, air-cooled, Twin-turbo gasoline engine  
810 hp (600 kW)  
Operational range  
100 mi (160 km)(In average conditions)[2]  
Speed 37 mph (60 km/h)[2]

M26 Pershing Main Battle Tank  
Weight 46 short tons (41.7 t)  
Length 20 ft 9.5 in (6.337 m)  
28 ft 4.5 in (8.649 m)  
Width 11 ft 6 in (3.51 m)  
Height 9 ft 1.5 in (2.78 m)  
Crew 5 (Commander, Gunner, loader, driver, co-driver)  
Armor  
(T26E3) Upper hull = 100mm  
Lower hull and turret sides= 76mm  
Hull sides = 50 to 75mm  
Main armament  
90 mm Gun M3  
70 rounds  
Secondary armament  
2 × Browning .30-06  
1 × Browning .50 cal.  
Engine Ford GAF; 8-cylinder, gasoline  
450–500 hp (340–370 kW)  
Power/weight 11.9/10.6 hp/tonne  
Suspension torsion bar  
Operational range  
100 mi (160 km)  
Speed 25 mph (40 km/h) (road)  
5.25 mph (8.45 km/h)(off-road)

_**Firearms**_

M1945A2 Thompson Assualt Rifle*  
An evolution of the legendary sub-machine gun, the design had changed little, going off the M1928 design, but the weapon, however, was a full fledge assualt rifle, firing the .30-06 Springfield instead of the .45 caliber, holding a 30 round magazine, with a rate of fire of 600 rpm. An accurate range of 300-700 yards, 3 feet long, weighing roughly 11 lbs loaded, it was a weapon loved by the troops for its stopping power and accuracy. Currently the standard issue rifle of the US Army.

M1'T20' Garand Rifle*  
The legendary rifle of WW2, originally the M1 was supposed to have an 8 round magazine, but was redesigned to receive the M1918 BAR 20 round magazines, due to both firing the same ammunition. The results were a success, and the troops fell in love with the gun's reliability, accuracy, and stopping power. While there are talks of replacing it completely with the M1945 Thompson, due to the German introduction of the STG-48, and the Soviet AK-47, for now, the weapon is still the mainstay of the US armed forces.

Springfield 1903

Mosin Nagant

RPD*

M1919A6

M1911A1

TT-33

PTRS 41s

*(1) M1945A2 is a fictional gun.  
*(2) M1 'T20' Garand was a prototype version of the M1 Garand.  
*(3) RPD and AK-47 fire the **7.62×54mmR **instead of the 7.62x39mm in this universe.  
*(4) Vessel stats for Ticonderoga were modified and changed.

*Some of the stats of vehicles and weapons were changed for the story. If you are curious to the true stats of these weapons and vehicles, please go to Wikipedia. That is where i got my information on these items.


	3. Extreme Secrecy

**I do not own Gojira or any of the Toho Monsters.**

**Bold- My own personal comments**

_**Bold & Italics-Time and Place, Radio chatter, Letter pieces, Sound effects**_

_Italic-Personal Thoughts, Quote, Foreign Language_

_*Italic*-Flashback_

Normal Talk

**Warning: Contains Language, Violence, Blood, and Minor Nudity.**

**Reader discretion is advised.**

**Chapter Rating: M**

**GOJIRA**

**CH. 2: Extreme Secrecy**

_**April 17, 1953-4:27 a.m.  
**__**Undisclosed Location, 52 miles North of Vladivostok, Siberia, Soviet Union**_

Deep in the Siberian wilderness, a fierce storm ravaged the earth, with rain pounding the forest below as thunder roared and lightning cackled in the sky. Deep in this vast and untamed wilderness, a small base was hidden from view. The base was so well hidden by the forest around it, spy planes above wouldn't have been able to spot it. The Soviet soldiers that were in charge of guarding the base were sworn to secrecy. Most didn't even know the site existed.

The base was similar to that of a small army base, with barracks, a mess hall; officer quarters, a radio tower; a fence perimeter, and guard towers at each of the six corners. A small dirt road connected the base to the outside world, as well as a helicopter landing pad. These were the only two ways of leaving and entering the base. As the soldiers went about their business, a helocopter approached through the storm, a Kamov Ka-15, and hovered above the base. The commander of the radio tower asked for identification of the aircraft, in which the pilot identified who was on board and what their intentions were, along with their identification numbers.

When they were cleared to land, the chopper proceeded to descend towards the landing pad with the assistance of ground personnel. When it finally made landfall, the pilot killed the engine and proceeded to give the passengers the all clear to exit.

The first man to step out was a Soviet military man, the four stars on his shoulders signaled he was an Army General of the Soviet Army. He was roughly 5'9", 160 lbs. His face was rough and stern. He obviously wasn't in a good mood. His brown hair had streaks of gray in it, a clear sign of his older age. The cold hazel eyes scanned around, looking, observing the sights that surrounding. There wasn't much that interested him.

He had been called out here by a scientist who had practically begged him to come and see what he had found. So his foul mood could be justified considering he had been riding on a helicopter for the last 4 hours. 'This better be good, otherwise someone's going to die today.' he thought bitterly. After 4 months of long nights commanding soldiers and ordering their movements, tonight he was honestly going to have his first true full night of sleep, before this little fiasco had been dropped on his plate.

_"Comrade general, sir!" _a soldier said, saluting the general. _"Comrade, what's the status? Where's the doctor?"_ The general asked. _"Sir, the doctor is down at the excavation site waiting for you, Sir."_ The general looked at the soldier as if he was being mocked. _"H-he sends his apologies, sir."_ The soldier continued, now intimidated the dead man stare the aged man was giving him.

After a few seconds, the general finally spoke, _"Very well, Sargeant. Lead the way to this... site he was rambling about."_ The Sargent saluted, then proceeded towards a vehicle parked by the officer barracks, a ZiS-151 with a canvas soft top in the back. A squad of Spetsnaz were waiting for the general, all saluting when he approached. He saluted back, and they all entered the vehicle, ready to proceed to the excavation site.

* * *

It took the military truck roughly an hour to reach the site. The storm had passed them and now the moon was out, illuminating the area better than before. In the distance, a large hole in the earth could be seen. The earth beneath seemed to have collapse underneath, _'A__ cave-in or something, from the look.'_, the general thought. The massive hole in the earth must have been nearly half a mile long. A small excavation sight could be seen, with small tents and even a couple barracks set up. From what he had been told, the cave-in was spotted by air roughly a month ago, a group of excavators looking for minerals and the scientists had set up shop roughly 3 weeks ago and had been digging.

The scientist in charge had told him just last night about this find, along with that what they had found not only was a scientific marvel, but it could also possibly turn their fortunes in the was. That was why he was here. Though no officer would dare speak it aloud, many weren't blind to the fact that they were slowly and surely losing the war. Russia's forces were spread too thin to fight in all theaters of conflict, and their Asian allies simply didn't have the experience in modern warfare to compete with the élite, veteran militaries of the Western Powers. It may take several more years, but eventually it will turn into a battle of attrition, one that NATO in the long run will prevail in.

He hoped for the Motherland's sake, that this find would indeed change their fortunes.

The truck finally reached the digsite, slowing to a halt. The Spetsnaz were the first to exit, AK-47s at the ready. When they signaled it was okay to step out, the general step out of the back of the vehicle. He stepped towards one of the tents, looking around for the man he was supposed to meet. _"__General Krachevko!"_ someone shouted, and Ivan Krachevko turned to the source of the voice.

The man who had called out to him was a Romanian in his mid-40s; with black hair and brown eyes. _"__Doktor Romanov" _The general replied, _"__What do you have for me, today?" _Dr Romanov seemed real giddy today, like some teenage schoolgirl. _'Someone's in a good mood.' _he thought with slight caution at the excitement in front of him. _'Yes, sorry. Come with me, general.'_ The doctor motioned as they proceeded down into a excavated area of the cave-in.

_'As you can see, this mile long area apparently caved-in on itself. We're still not sure why, but we think NATO bombing runs on the industrial complexes in Ussuriysk may have some part in it. And it probably would have gone on unnoticed, until one of our overflights spotted something inside!'_ The doctor said as they proceeded further into the mines, passing by groups of miners, excavators, soldiers and scientists, all running about or working on something.

As they descended deeper into the mines, the air around them got colder. It also felt rather stale and still, despite being exposed to the outside elements. The general had chills going down his spine as he proceeded further, making him begin to wonder if coming here was a good idea.

_'That's when a surveyor team, including myself, decided to explore and see what the hell they were blabbing about, we stumbled upon an amazing discovery! Something that might change human history and our fortunes in this war.' _Romanov continued, pushing further into the mines, with Krachevko and his Spetsnaz squad in tow. They passed by a couple more groups of miners and excavators, before Romanov suddenly turned into a rather large mine tunnel, away from the path they have been going. They continued down this mine, before approaching what appeared to be a large opening. That's when the doctor spoke, _'There it is.' _will glee.

* * *

To say Krachevko was stunned and amazed would be an understatement of the century.

The entrance at the end of the mine opened up to a massive cavern, over half a mile across, and roughly two hundred feet in height. They must have been over two hundred and seventy feet below the surface. There were excavators and scientists all running about the cavern, but that's not what had the general's attention. The massive, blocky grey object that was jutting out in the far left of the cavern. Upon closer observation, he could see that it was not as blocky as previously thought.

It was grey in color, with icicles formed all around it. It's shape was, as far as he could describe it, appeared to bloat outward with an smooth roundish, if not bubble-like design. He couldn't tell if he was looking at the front or the rear of the thing. The right side seemed to have been ripped and torn outward, as if something came out of it. But he couldn't see much of the large object. Much of it was still buried and covered in either earth or ice in the case of the exposed section. But a true marvel none the less. _"What the hell is this thing?" _He thought. _"We estimated, through carbon dating, that this... vessel crashed here around a thousand years ago. We don't know the full size of the vessel, but we do know one thing."_ The doctor said as they proceeded down towards the vessel and the small number of tents set up in its enormous shadow. Romanov turned around, smiling, _"__It's definitely not man-made."_ then turned back towards the monstrous vessel, and proceeded towards it once more.

_"What the hell are you talking about?" _Krachevko asked, surely the doctor couldn't be suggesting...

_"This vessel is not man-made, nor was it naturally made by the planet as a natural rock formation. This ship... is alien in origin." _Romanov replied. The group mingled in with the scientist and excavators down at the digsite. Many were running about either digging and excavating the ship or studying fragments or pieces of the ship that they had taken from it.

_"How big is it?"_ The general asked. "_We don't know. However, if it was able to house that thing over there, then we estimated that this ship is at least six to seven kilometers long and one kilometer tall." _Romanov replied, pointing over behind Krachevko to his right. "_What are you..." _the general started before turning around and seeing a colossal creäture apparently frozen solid and partially buried in the earth. How in the hell did he not notice that?!

* * *

The... thing frozen in the tundra was enormous. It was a dark reddish color, with what looked like strips of black stripes running horizontal on the top part of the body. On it's back, the creature had a short sail that ran from the base of the neck to the base of the tail. The tail was like a lizard's, but at the end had what look like the fins that you would find at the end of a fish's tail. The thing had two large, muscular legs, with three clawed toes; and two large, muscular arms, with four webbed, clawed fingers. It's head was crocodilian in shape, except where ears would normally be, there were a pair of fish fins instead. A set of gills were on its long, slender neck, protected by a gill cover. Massive teeth were visible in the monster's giant mouth, each one easily 3 feet long. The creature reminded Ivan of an enormous crocodile. It was hard to tell with certainty, but if he didn't know better, he would have thought this thing was a...

_"At first glance, he does look like a dinosaur, but we think he was inside the ship being transported for whatever reason. He's measured at over seven hundred feet long, and weighing an estimated thirty five thousand tons. We call him... Titanosaurus."_ The doctor said, chuckling at the dumbfounded look on the general and Spetsnaz' faces. To put it bluntly, they were already astonished at the alien ship, but this massive lifeform was incredible, larger than any living animal on earth.

_"There are many theories, but the most widely believed one, myself included, is that this creäture broke out of the ship after the crash landing. However it might have sustained severe injuries from the crash and died of it wounds, or from the cold. We aren't sure." _Dr Romanov continued, as they approached the creäture. The sheer size was unlike anything they had ever seen.

The general looked back to the doctor, "_Are you sure this thing is dead?"_ he was sure it was, but he'd rather be safe than uncertain. "_Of course, don't be ridiculous, general. There's a local salamander that can freeze itself in the winter in order to survive, but they can only do that for a few years. Even if it could do the same, this thing's been frozen for a thousand years. There's no way this creäture is still alive after all these years. It's impossible."_ Romanov replied, waving off the concern. He was certain it was dead. Sure, the Siberian Salamander story was true, he's seen them before, freezing themselves in order to escape death during the winter months, but only for a few years at a time, at most.

_'I hope your right, my friend.' _Krachevko thought, looking up at the creäture's face. He stared at it for the longest time, as if observing it for any signs of life. Then they heard a large groaning sound. At first he thought it was the creäture in front of him, but he realized that it was coming from above them. The ceiling of the cave groaned and cracked. Realizing what was happening, the excavators all began shouting for everyone to get out, that the cave was collapsing. However, their fears were subsided when the far end of the cave, the one closest to the surface, gave way and collapsed to the ground below, creating a little slope and exposing the cave to the outside world. A few large pieces crashed onto the frozen creature's icy tomb, unseen by some was that some of the ice cracked from the impact. Dust was kicked up, but other than that, all was silent. _"By god, that was close."_ Someone shouted, everyone was going about to see if everyone was okay. The general decided to join in and make sure no-one was hurt, the creäture leaving his mind's priorities.

If any had stopped to pay attention to the creäture and listen, they might of faintly heard it. But everyone was running about, scrambling around to do their jobs or make sure no one was hurt. What they didn't hear, was a small rhythmic beat. It was slow, but it was steady. And the sound, if one had traced it, would have found the frozen, dead creäture as the source.

_**'Thump...thump...Thump...thump...Thump...thump'** _

The sound a heartbeat. The sound of an ancient's return to the world of the living.

* * *

_**April 20, 1953-10:20 a.m.  
Inchon, South Korea  
**__**101st Airborne HQ, Formerly 'Green' Beach**_  


Inchon was once one of the most important ports in South Korea, now it was just another town devastated by war. The 101st Airborne had suffered so many casualties taking Inchon, almost a third of their division were killed or wounded, they couldn't take part in the battle of Seoul. The battle raged for three days, before the Communist were forced out by NATO forces. The casualties were staggering for Operation Chromite, though. Supposedly, NATO lost some 6,000 dead, but Seoul was theirs. Now the Communists were in full retreat, and NATO was blitzing across South Korea to cut off the enemy before they could pull out. Every day, more and more troops were unloaded from Inchon towards the front.

MacArthur's gamble had paid off.

Barnes laid shirtless on the make shift bed in the Medical center that had been converted from a cluster of five buildings near the beach. He had been in here for four days recuperating from his gunshot wound. While he didn't mind the hospital food, what he did mind was not being able to move around for four days. He wasn't the type to just sit still for no reason.

He slowly rose up from the bed, groaning slightly as the wound, while wrapped up in bandages, still hadn't fully healed. He moved out of the room, only to be greeted by a young burnette nurse standing at the door. "What do you think you're doing? You're not allowed out of your bed without supervision." She stated, hands on her hips as if she was scolding a child. Barnes, a little annoyed at the statement, suddenly remembered this woman. She seemed familiar, then it hit him. With a smirk, he looked at her, "Say, has Jimmy paid you any visits, lately?" the reaction was instant. Her eyes widened, knowing full well what he was _actually _talking about. "You know, those 'Physicals' he comes to see you for. Though, I'm fairly certain that that's not the only kind of 'Physical' going on and that's not the only type of _coming _he's doing, either." He continued, air quoting 'physical' for added affect. The young nurse immediately began blushing, and look away embarrassed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She replied.

"Oh, please! You give the best physical ever. I mean, you are soooo thorough with your hands, Mary." Said person in question, as Jimmy walked down the hall towards the two, wrapping his arms around Mary. Mary's blush deepened as she elbowed him in the shoulder, hoping he would take the hint. He didn't. "Plus, she also gives great head." Jimmy laughed, only to immediately be punched in the gut by the now red-faced and enraged Mary. "OUF! MEDIC!" He screamed out dramatically as he doubled over and fell to his knees, which none the less the shout caught the attention of half a dozen medics and doctors who came rushing in, all asking what was wrong. Barnes, who was now rubbing his temple out of annoyance due to the one thing he wasn't wanting to happen, draw attention to himself, simply replied, "He got punched in the gut."

"I NEED A PHYSICA-oh yeah, that's right." Jimmy said.

**_SMACK!_**

"ASSHOLE!" Was all Mary said after she slapped him and stormed off, obviously pissed off if the middle finger raised in the air wasn't hint enough. The doctors and medics, now realizing nothing was serious, simply rolled their eyes and walked off to go check on patients, check supplies, etc. "You done, now?" Barnes simply asked. "Yea, I'm good." Jimmy replied as he got up, acting like nothing happened. See the red mark on Jimmy's cheek, Barnes couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's antics, "So, what brings you here, today?" "Just simply came to bust you outta prison." He laughed at the reply.

" 'Preciate it. Let's get the hell outta 'ere." And with that, they left the hospital. They could see outside that Inchon was still destroyed, large sections were nothing but ruins. Some 4,000 soldiers died taking this port. Barnes just hoped that it wasn't in vain. _'This better not turn into another Siberia.'_

* * *

"So, where is everybody?" Barnes asked, curious as to see how everyone was doing. "Well, Doc's in the hospital, helping out. Mark and Jack are both at the mess hall, grabbing some chow." His friend replied. Barnes, considering that he's had only hospital food for the past four days, decided he'll go check out the mess hall. He'd heard a rumor that the cooks were actually cooking up some of the local cuisine, which was a nice change of pace from the usually army food they were issued.

They started moving towards the mess hall area, which was a good block down the road. They passed by troops running about, either manning positions or clearing rubble and bodies; a couple AA emplacements, now pointing inland, and a tank convoy rolling pass, fresh off the LVTs. Barnes thought back to when this whole shenanigans started, wondering how many of his men died taking this city.

There were still IDing and finding new corpses.

How much longer was this war going to drag on before everyone's had enough? It's been over 3 years, and the death toll was estimated at roughly 41 million, the Pacific providing over 3/4 of those casualties. And the war didn't seem to have an end in sight. The only reason nuclear weapons weren't being used was because their weren't enough in stockpile and the politicians didn't want to waste them or make their country look like savages.

A few years ago, it might not have been a problem to drop a nuke or two on the Communist cities, but the problem is, they have nukes too, now, and would definitely retaliate if bombed. And then the Allies would drop more bombs, and so forth. The domino effect, some doomsday theorist called it. But, the radiation from a nuke would dissipate after a few years, right? So no permanent, lasting damage to the environment. That what all the scientist said, anyway.

Approaching the mess hall, Barnes decided to stop dwelling on it, not really in the mood to get a headache. "So, what's for lunch today?" He asked. He wasn't hungry, but it wouldn't hurt what was on the menu. "Uh, let's see. Chicken, biscuit, rice, noodles, a whole bunch of fishes whose name I can't pronounce." Jimmy replied, checking out one of the menus posted on the wall. "Sounds good." He replied as they proceeded inside.

* * *

They stepped inside to see if they could locate their two friends. There were several rows of long tables, each about four or five tables long each. While each of the tables had various numbers of people sitting at them, they saw a large cluster of troops gathered around what looked like one man. Among the soldiers, they could see Jack and Mark among them.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Jimmy asked, curious to see what all the commotion was about. Barnes simply walked over, with Jimmy following. As he passed through crowd, he noticed there was someone that this semi-circle was focused around.

"-But what do ye' get outta having dad's wanker in ye' mouth?' and the mother simply replies, 'Jewelry, my dear. jewelry." Everyone bust out laughing at the joke told by the man in the center of the crowd. He was a 5'10", 150 lbs caucasian; His uniform stated he was from the Royal Australian Army; fairly well built. He had curly, blonde hair, and diamond green eyes. He was a cheery fellow who was always quick with a joke, and seemed to always be in a good and friendly mood, as it always seemed the case with any Australian Barnes had come across.

He smiled as he walked up to his old friend and gave him a big hug, "AUSSIE, you sum'bitch!" he said as he shared a laugh with his friend, "Haha! How ye' doing, mate?" Austin "Aussie" McTavish-Burnham replied as he returned the hug. The 25 year old Australian was an old friend of Barnes and the rest of the group, going back many years. They had often jokingly called him the 'Crocodile Hunter', cause he had so many stories of him and his friends and family hunting massive crocodiles back home in Australia.

* * *

"I'm doing great, mate. Me and the blokes were in town and figured I'd give ye' Yanks a visit to see how ye' were doing." Austin replied, breaking the friendly embrace. "However, all friendliness aside, I do got some bad news, mates." He said, his face losing the smile. Barnes and the others got rather concerned, it took quite a bit to get Austin in a bad mood. "What do you mean, Aussie?" Mark finally spoke up.

Austin looked around at the group, concern in his eyes. Finally, he spoked in a hushed voice, "Ok, so. Th' word going around is... is that someone attacked Singapore and destroyed over half the city." The group immediately gaped and starting murmuring amongst themselves about what they were told. Austin decided to continue, "See, mates, from what we 'eard, half th' city got destroyed and tens of thousands, if not a hundred thousand, are dead. It was so bad, that th' Thailand Prime Minister or Dictator, whatever ye' wanna call him, went to the UN Headquaters and demanded for who was responsible for th' attack."

This was bad. If Thailand entered the war on either side, or independent, it could spell disaster for NATO or the Comintern. Thailand has two and a quarter million soldiers in it's army, and it could probably call upon another one million if needed. While this army wasn't near the same technical quality as the Germans or American armies, their sheer numbers alone would overwhelm the local NATO and Comintern forces, both of which were stretched dangerously thin.

"That's not all. See, th' rumor is... that it wasn't _someone _that attacked Singapore, it was _something_." Austin finished. A ring of 'huh?' and 'What?' rang out, obviously confused at what Austin said. "What do you mean, something?" Jimmy asked, confused by his friend's statement. " Like a tsunami or such?" "Nah. Nah. Well, I mean yeah, mate, but that's not all. They said a tsunami came and hit the city, but according to the'survivors, _something _came out of the tsunami, and started attacking the city." Austin replied, seeming himself a little uncertain of the info he was given. The men whispered amongst themselves, curious to what could have destroyed a city. _  
_

"That doesn't make any sense. None of this is making any sense." Barnes muttered. Singapore was, literally, a fortress. Designed to repel any kind of attack, from land or sea. Ever since Thailand annexed it, they gave it massive inland forts, so there wouldn't be a repeat of the British blunder during world war 2, and upgraded the coastal defenses. Any attack on Singapore would result in massive casualties for the attackers, no matter how many ships or soldiers they had.

In other words, anyone who had the balls to attack Singapore was a badass beyond measure.

"I don't know this for certain, but I think th' news reels they're going to show ye' guys later will give some more info on it, but that's what I 'eard the Navy blokes whispering and talking about." Austin finally finished. The group were now officially worried. Granted, Austin had been wrong before, but when they wanted to find out news about what was happening elsewhere, he was usually the go-to guy. "But I've never 'eard of anything like this."

* * *

**_Meanwhile  
Aboard the USS Ticonderoga  
Mess Hall_**

"The answer is no." The chief news director, Charles Draper, simply replied at his colleague. Naomi was furious at her boss. "Why _not_?! Someone needs to tell his story!" "And you think you're the first one to say that. There have been dozens of reporters who have tried to get on following Colonel Barnes, and he's turned them down every single time." He replied, smiling, admiring her determination, but knowing it was pointless. Barnes will never let a news team follow him.

"Mr. Draper, since they started serving the US Army, none of the Barnes family member have ever gone past the rank of 2nd Lt. He's the first one in the family's 150 year history of service to achieve a rank higher than that, _not_ to mention he jumped there from a PFC to an Lt in just 5 years. That's unheard of!" Naomi continued, trying to press her case, "All the more reason to get someone to tell his story!"

The redheaded, 50-something sighed, knowing she wasn't going to give up easily. Not that she was known for it. He tried to think of anyway to get rid of this problem that had been thrown into his lap. He just remembered something. "Wait, didn't the general of the 101st get killed in combat." he muttered, thinking and speaking to himself mostly, though that didn't mean Naomi didn't hear him. General Porter had been killed by an IED left behind in the Inchon battle.

"EXACTLY! AND HE'S THE BEST CANDIDATE FOR THE NEXT COMMANDER OF THE 101ST!" She shouted, much to the annoyance of a couple other people in the room, who were trying to eat in peace. "Perhaps, but he'll never accept it, or rather, the higher ups would never let him have it." Draper replied. She seemed rather suprised by the response, "_What_, why?" "Because he constantly argues and fights with the other Officers. They would never let him have the position because they know he'll try and change the _Status Quo _for Officers, and they don't want that to happen." **  
**

* * *

What Draper was saying is that most Officers usually hang back somewhat from the fight, so ,officially, they can coordinate other units as well as their own, but unofficially, was so they could hang back somewhat and be less likely to get shot or have to fight. This is because most of them were what the grunts called _West-Pointers_, soldiers who didn't earn their rank through hard work and years of service as a grunt, instead going through West Point Academy. Instead, most of them went through college first, then join the Army, due to the government's program of where you did four years of college and graduated. Then, if you chose to join the armed forces, you would automatically go in as an Officer, which meant better quarters, better food, and better pay than the enlisted soldiers. This had cause alot of soldiers in the Army to lose faith and respect for the Officer Corps.

Barnes, however, was an anomaly amongst the Officers.

Barnes had joined the Army shortly before America joined the second world war, which was just a couple of years after the Canadian War had officially ended. He had started out as a PFC, but quickly worked his way up the ranks, earning several medals and accommodations, and by the end of the war, was a Sargeant Major. He was promoted to Colonel during the interwar years as he continued to build a reputation for himself; loved by the troops, but hated by the other Officers. And the feeling was absolutely mutual. He had many cases in his file about getting into arguments and even fights with other Officers, one report showed that he had fought another Officer for supposedly laying his hands on a soldier who was suffering from PTSD, or what the Officer called cowardice. While it has been proven that PTSD was a real disorder, many in the army still questioned the legitimacy of it, such as the Officer in question.

In retaliation for the Officer striking his soldier, Barnes jumped the Officer and broke his arm, then proceeded to what the witnesses described as, _'Beat the living hell out of the poor man.'_. By the time the fight had been broken up, the Officer was so badly injured, he had to stay in the hospital for 3 weeks in order for his injuries to heal. Barnes was counseled and chewed out by his superiors, but amazingly, no charges were pressed.

* * *

And that was just one of the many reasons why the soldiers loved Barnes so much. He stood up for them, he defended them and watch out for them, both on and off the battlefield. All the more reason his story needs to be told before he's left as nothing more than a footnote in history. "Please, I'm begging you, _Charlie_, find a way to get me to follow Barnes' story. Get me on board with the 101st." She pleaded. "Naomi, you just got back from a war-zone, not to mention that you were nearly raped and your cameraman was killed. You're lucky to be alive, and you're wanting to go back?!" "Yes." her response was simple and clear.

Draper sighed, knowing she wasn't going to let this go. "I'll... see what I can do. Maybe I can go talk to the Military Brass and see if I can get something worked out." he said, finally caving in. In truth, he may be able to work something out. He had served in the first world war and had achieved a solid reputation during the war. Maybe this wasn't going to be impossible, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be easy.

Jumping in glee, Naomi ran up and gave Charles a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, _Charlie_, I always knew you were soft on me, such a sweet and ki-" "YEA YEA! I get it, now get off me you lil' suck-up." He said chuckling. He stared at her disappearing form as she left the mess hall, off to probably go get prepared, a small smile on his face. In truth, he did have a bit of a soft spot for the young woman. Maybe because she reminded him of his daughter, but who knows. All he knows, is that the next few days are going to be several long, sleepless nights.

* * *

_**April 20, 1953-12:12 p.m.  
Tokyo, Japan  
Undisclosed Location**_

In a small room beneath the Naval Headquarters in Tokyo, some 20 men were inside, studying graph or files, or reading reports on supposed Kaiju and monster sightings. Dr Daisuke Serizawa was overseeing the entire operation, while also trying to get new data on Gojira, who he had just sent an Officer to go get an update. "_What do you mean we've lost him?!"_ Dr. Serizawa almost yelled at the young Officer, who had just informed him something he didn't need to be hearing. "_Forgive me, sensei, but after he attacked Singapore, we lost sonar contact on Gojira in between Java and Sumatra. It's as if he vanished off the face of the Earth."_ The young man replied, obviously scared of possible reprimands from his superior. Daisuke looked down at the man, who was now bowing out of respect. He sighed, "_It's alright. He's outsmarted us before. Please, rise up. It's not like I'm the Emperor."_ The young man rose up hesitantly, still rather nervous. Serizawa began to go over all the information Monarch had on Gojira in his head, seeing if their was anything in there they could use to lock back onto Gojira's location, so they could hopefully stop him before he attacks again.

* * *

The attack on Singapore had caught Monarch completely off guard. Gojira had never attacked a city before, normally keeping his aggression on humanity towards their shipping fleets. They never thought he would be bold enough to attack a major human city, but yet once again, he threw them another curveball and would have them scrambling for cover. Serizawa has suspected for a while now that Gojira was possibly sentient, but since they had no way of communicating with him to test that theory, he has no evidence to support it. If Gojira was truly sentient, then this changed alot of things that science understood about the biology of our home. Was humanity at the top of the food chain as they had believed, or was that nothing more than a human illusion.

Official stats on Gojira place him at slightly over 920 feet long, give or take 10 feet; 330 feet tall, and an estimated 80,000 tons.

By the laws of nature, or rather the square-cube law, this creature shouldn't even exist.

* * *

But as if a defiance by god himself, Gojira did exist, and he need to figure Gojira out so they could stop him the next time he attacks a human settlement, which Serizawa was certain he would. _"Is it possible he went on to land?" _the Officer asked. Serizawa pondered this for a moment, but then shook his head, "_No. We would have spotted him by air."_ The Officer deflated at this, hoping that the answer was as simple as that.

_"We'll just have to wait until he reappears." _He finally sighed, knowing that until they unlocked the secret of Gojira's disappearing act, that's all they could do at the moment. Besides, there were other Kaiju reports he needed to tend to as well.

_"Doctor Yamaguchi, are there any new developments elsewhere?' _He turned and asked a scientist, who was roughly mid-aged and balding. Said doctor turned to Serizawa and replied, _'Yes, sir. We have reports of some activity in Siberia, but we can't get boots on the ground to confirm due to the situation. As for the... spore we found in the Philippines a few years back, we've continued with isolation and quarantine of the area. So far, no one's discovered it's existence."_

The doctor smiled at this and leaned back into a chair, exhausted from how long he had been down here working, _'At least some good news.' _he thought. However, he needed to get back on _his _primary objective, studying Gojira and learning more about him and other Kaiju. He just hoped he could learn more before Gojira decided to attack another city.

Serizawa pondered for a moment before, deciding on something. Something he hadn't checked on in a while. He turned to his fellow doctor, _"Doctor Yamaguchi, how long has the spore been acting up? Anything unusual?" _he asked. Said doctor turned and replied, _"Some minor activity, but nothing out of the ordinary. We've been keeping tabs on it for a while now as you already know, sensei." _

Still having an uneasy feeling about it, Serizawa made up his mind on the matter. Walking over to a couple tables and collecting a few things, he looked over his shoulder, _"Prepare one of our research vessels for departure, I'm going down to the Philippines to oversee the matter myself." _A reply of, _"Yes, sensei." _was his answer as he collected some important data charts and graphs on the spore in question.

He had a bad feeling about the situation down there, and he wasn't going to calm down until he went down there himself to see.

* * *

**_April 20, 1953-3:57 p.m.  
Inchon, South_ _Korea_  
_101st Airborne Division_  
**

They filed into the large warehouse, filling in the rows and rows of seats. Barnes had been told that they were going to view this week's newsreel that had just come in. It had been a while sent they had seen one and many were eager to hear about what was going on elsewhere.

For Barnes, he couldn't help but replay what Austin had said to them, _'...someone attacked Singapore and destroyed over half the city.' 'No, something.'_ He corrected himself. He kept trying to clear his mind of the event, but couldn't. It was as if something was telling him that somehow, this wasn't going to be the last of these mysterious attacks. He had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

"Barnes, you there?" He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone poking his forehead, which revealed to be Doc. "_Staring _off into space, there. You okay?" "Yea, sorry. Was thinking about some things." He replied. Doc had been informed of what happened in Singapore earlier, and was just as anxious to learn more about it.

As they proceeded to sit down and started chatting amongst themselves, suddenly the lights went out, and everyone started shushing each other, until everyone was silent. They were facing a large wall that had a large projector screen hanging from the top, with massive speakers in each corner of the room. The screen lit up as a video projector in the back started rolling. The screen counted down as the video prepared to start.

**_'3'_**

**_'2'_**

**_'1'_**

Suddenly music came to life as the intro for the newsreel played, the planet earth spinning slowly with a giant radio tower rising above it, special effects showing it's broadcasting out radio signals. Then finally the words, **_'NEWS AROUND THE WORLD!'_**came onto the screen.

**_'NEWS FROM AROUND THE WORLD! BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE BBC!'_**the announcer's voiced said.

The first scenes were news from the home fronts of several NATO nations and how everyone was doing their part for the war effort, then it turned over to news from South America, where the Brazilian Union (_Brazil, Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay, and Bolivia_) were fighting the Central American Union (_Mexico, Mainland Central America, Ecuador, Colombia, and Venezuela)_ over control of Latin America.

**_'IN SOUTH AMERICA, THE BRAZILIAN UNION RENEWED THEIR OFFENSIVE AGAINST THE CENTRAL AMERICAN UNION IN SOUTHERN VENEZUELA, HOPING TO DRIVE THEM OUT OF AND TAKE VENEZUELA FOR GOOD. THE BATTLE OF CAICARA AND CABRUTA ARE SEEING SOME OF THE FIERCEST FIGHTING! MANY HAVE ALREADY BEGAN CALLING IT 'LITTLE STALINGRAD!' _**

The video turned over to footage of said battle, and to say it was a _'Little Stalingrad'_, was an understatement. The footage showed the Brazilian Union soldiers charging up towards the enemy. House-to-house fighting in the cities; Airplanes overhead flying sorties; Footage of a tank, one Barnes recognized as a Panzer IV, except with Brazilian markings, firing down a street with soldiers using it as cover. Barnes understood why the Brazilians seemed so desperate to take the two cities as well as Venezuela. The two cities were extremely close, maybe 8 miles from each other, so it would only make sense that they would try and take both at the same time, which would open the road up to the rest of Northern Venezuela. If the Brazilians captured Venezuela, then they captured the massive oilfields that were inside the country.

**_'IN THE FIERCE NATURE OF THE FIGHTING, IT'S ESTIMATED THAT OVER 50,000 COMBINED HAVE LOST THEIR LIVES IN THE FIGHTING, AND THE BATTLE SEEMS TO HAVE NO END IN SIGHT.'_**

The footage continued by showing more urban-fighting, soldiers pushing up a street, bodies laying about, and tanks engaging one another. The scenes were brutal in their own ways, but that's war. The people back home can't truly appreciate what they've got and how horrible war truly is. The scene changed once more to the Eastern Front, where the German and the Soviet titans of war were waging a no-holds bar slug-fest, not seen since world war 2.

_**'ON THE EASTERN FRONT, THE GERMAN ARMY CONTINUES IT PUSH AFTER IT'S VICTORY AT BREST. THE SOVIETS DESPERATELY ATTEMPT TO STEM THE SEEMINGLY UNSTOPPABLE TIDE THAT IS THE GERMAN WAR MACHINE**__**.'**_

The footage moved on to feature the German Army march through Brest, then showed footage of the Germans and Soviets engaging in fierce fighting. Infantry engaging each other at close range, a German tank, recognized as the infamous Tiger III, destroying a Soviet tank at long-range. More German Panzers, Panther IIs and Tiger IIIs moving about and firing down range. Street-to-street fighting with infantry and mechanized vehicles.

Barnes had fought the Germans in the second world war, he had seen first hand their ingenuity on the battlefield and the factories. He remembers all too well the first time he saw the Germans deploy the Tiger Is, and how seemingly unstoppable that tank was. Now the Germans have the Tiger III unleashed onto the battlefield, a monster of a war-machine.

He was glad it arrived to late to fight in the second world war.

The newsreel continued on showing footage of what was happening in Africa and the Middle East. The Ottoman Republic was staying neutral to the conflict going on with Israel and the other Muslim nations. Israel had apparently made Jordan and Lebanon surrender and they had annexed part of both. Egypt, Syria, and Iraq were making talks of peace as well. The East African Union was losing slowly to South Africa and The UK. The newsreel then moved on to what most of them were anxious to hear about.

The Pacific. And the one rumor that had been the story of the week for them. The music commence to start playing dramatically.

**_'SINGAPORE DESTROYED! OVER 100,000 DEAD AND DYING! THE WORLD IN SHOCK!'_**

To say _they _were shocked, was an understatement. The footage rolled to show a city destroyed. Buildings were left as nothing but ruins, entire streets seem to be cracked, divided, or jutting up as if an earthquake had gone straight through the heart of the city. Numerous dead or dying either laid about, or were floating in the serf. People, families, even lone children could be seen either mulling about as if in shock, or crying.

Murmurs of 'What the hell?', 'Jesus', and 'My God.' could be heard throughout the rows of soldiers. _'What th' fuck? It looks like someone carpet bombed the city.' _Barnes thought, but remembered what Austin had said. _'...__something _came out of the tsunami, and started attacking the city.' '_But what? What could possibly do this kind of damage?' _He thought further, but more questions than answers seemed to reveal themselves as the footage and the announcer continued.

**_'IN WAKE OF THE HORRENDOUS ATTACK, THAILAND IS THREATENING WAR WITH BOTH SIDES UNLESS SOMEONE CLAIMS RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE ATTACK! MANY ARE SAYING THE COMMUNISTS, OTHERS SAY NATO, BUT, THE LOCALS ARE SAYING OTHERWISE AS TO WHO THE ATTACKER TRULY WAS!'_**

The film turned over to show a young Thai soldier speaking, the translating subtitles shown at the bottom.

**_'The ferry exploded in a fierce ball of fire, I don't know if anyone was still alive, but we didn't have time to worry about it. Right after, a massive surge of water was seen coming towards us. Someone yelled 'Tsunami' and we started to panic. We hoped that our position was tall enough to keep us safe. It was, by the grace of god. The others weren't so lucky. The city was devastated by the wave, but...'_**he seemed to pause, as if trying to find the right words, **_'Something came out of the wave before it hit the forts. I don't know how we didn't notice it. We were too distracted by the wave hitting the city. It was a giant dinosaur, an enormous dinosaur. It stood taller than any building in the city, the ground shook with every step. The army was powerless to stop it, nothing seemed to phased or hurt it.'_ **he seemed to get slightly hysterical, Barnes was a little skeptical about the 'giant dinosaur' claim, but whatever had caused the city's destruction had obviously traumatized him.

However, what he saw next turned his skepticism into confusion and shock.

The soldier pulled out a photo, **_'I found a camera and was able to snap a photo of the dinosaur.'_ **holding the photo up to the camera, but they couldn't see it. The video, however, changed to show what was on the photo.

The image showed Singapore's port on fire, smoke billowing out from multiple locations. But something else was in the photo, obscured by the smoke. It had its back to the camera, which was lined by what looked like brittle plates running down to its tail. It had its head turned, though, and the soldiers could see its head; squared-shaped and snarling, roaring out into the distance, its eyes seeming to glow.

This got everyone's attention, many of the soldiers whispering, murmuring and standing up to get a better look. "What the hell..." Was all Barnes could say as he stared at the screen. Shouts of 'What the Hell?' or 'What is that thing? and 'That can't be real.' could be heard throughout the entire room. "QUIET! Sit down, all of you!" Barnes finally said after a couple minutes of this, to which everyone obliged.

**_'WHAT IS THIS MONSTER? IS IT TRULY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF SINGAPORE? ONLY TIME WILL TELL! IN THE MEANTIME OUR PRAYERS ARE WITH THE FAMILIES AND VICTIMS OF SINGAPORE!'_**

"Jesus." Jack said, crossing himself as a prayer for the victims. Mark, Jimmy, and Doc whispered and talked amongst themselves, discussing the news just presented. Barnes simply continued to stare at the photo, with a gut feeling that this isn't the last time he would hear about this. _'Let's just hope this doesn't end up involving us.'_

"Colonel Barnes! You're being requested by HQ to report in." A soldier shouted as he entered the room. _'I already turned in the status reports for the 101st.' _Barnes thought as he turned towards the soldier, "What for?" "They didn't say, Sir." Cursing under his breath, _'Who did what now?!' _he thought as he got up and proceeded to NATO HQ. "Wonder what this is all about?" He said to no one in particular.

* * *

**_1953年4月20_**  
**_** のマイル東 M*****_**  
**_M****** 研究施設/コード名: S**********_**

**_へ：S*******博士、D******/チーフディレクター/怪獣研究 _**  
**_から：キャプテンのS*******、K****/ S**********ディレクター_**

**_プライオリティメッセージブラボー_**

**_余分な人員をありがとうございました。私たちは、昨年のような別の事件を必要としません。胞子は、いかなる有意な活性を示したしていない。私たちは、これが続かないことを恐れている。私たちは、地域のゴジラの報告がなかったしました。私たちは、しかし、目を維持します。_**

**_署名された,_**  
**_キャプテン S*******, K****/コード名: S***********/S********** サイトダイレクター_**

* * *

**_April 20, 1953-5:02 p.m  
Salzberg, Austria Province, Germanic Reich  
Headquarters of Field Marshal von Kluge_**

He wasn't too happy with the information he had just received. In truth, he felt it was a waste of German resources, but he couldn't disobey orders. He may be a Field Marshal, but he didn't have anywhere near the authority level as von Manstein, Guderian, or even Rommel. His orders came directly from Field Marshal Guderian, and Gunther von Kluge wasn't about to argue with a man of his stature.

He closed his tired, greenish-blue eyes, sighing. He was getting too old for this. 70 years old and for some reason, he still hadn't retired. _'Maybe I am going senile.' _He thought, chuckling. No, he was still in because his country needed him and his expertise in warfare. And as a proud German, he would serve his country proudly and with honor.

_'Feldmarschall sir, bei allem Respekt, ich glaube, dass dies eine Verschwendung unserer Ressourcen, die an anderer Stelle verwendet werden könnten. Warum schicken wir Wert von Menschen und Material eine ganze Armee bis zur Pazifik vorne?' _(Field Marshall sir, with all due respect, I feel that this is a waste of our resources that could be used elsewhere. Why are we sending an entire Army's worth of men and material to the Pacific Front?) He spoke into the phone, asking Field Marshall Guderian, who was on the other end.

_'Da müssen wir unsere Beziehungen mit den westlichen Alliierten zu verbessern, so haben wir nicht einen vierten Weltkrieg nach dieser endet. Wir müssen ihnen zeigen, dass das deutsche Volk haben ihre Weise verändert und wir sind nicht nur Nazis mit einem neuen Namen.' _(Because we need to improve our relations with the Western Allies so we don't have a fourth world war after this one ends. We need to show them that the German people have changed their ways and we are not just Nazis with a new name.) His superior replied, calm and collected as ever. von Kluge knew that there was a method to the madness, but he just couldn't help but speak his mind on this matter.

_'Aber warum der Pazifik? Warum so weit weg, vor allem ein Gebiet, dass unsere Berichte zeigen wir gewinnen? Ich konnte Afrika oder sogar Indien zu verstehen, aber der Pazifik scheint zu weit für eine signifikante Verstärkung für uns.' _(But why the Pacific? Why so far away, especially an area that our reports show we're winning in? I could understand Africa or even India, but the Pacific seems too far for any significant gain for us.) von Kluge continued. He wasn't planning on disobeying orders, he simply wanted to understand the madness in front of him.

_'Der Pazifik, wie Sie vielleicht wissen, hat mehrere massiven Ölvorkommen, die stark profitieren würden, die Komintern, wenn sie ihre Hand zu bekommen. Während, wie Sie schon sagten, sind wir dort gewinnen, haben die Sowjets ein schnelles über den Einsatz vor gezogen und erfassen verschiedenen Regionen. Ich denke, die Alaska-Kampagne ist ein Paradebeispiel dafür.' _(The Pacific, as you might know, has several massive oil deposits that would heavily benefit the Comintern if they get their hands on them. While, as you said before, we are winning over there, the Soviets have pulled a fast one over use before and capture several regions. I think the Alaska Campaign is a prime example of that.) Guderian replied, his voice once again calm and collected.

The Alaska Campaign was a direct result of the now infamous Siberia Campaign, where the Soviets counterattacked and invaded Alaska. von Kluge remembered hearing on the radio and newsreels about the Siege of Anchorage and the Battle of Barrow. In the end after roughly 4 months of fighting, the Soviets were driven out, but it ended up costing the Americans tens of thousands of troops to retake their territory.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this, he finally relented and spoke, _'Wann muss ich verlassen und die unter meinem Kommando gestellt werden, Sir?' _(When do I leave and who will be placed under my command, sir?) He could hear a rustling of papers and files over the phone, then, _'Ah, hier ist es. Feldmarschall, werden Sie das Kommando über die 14. Armee aufgestellt werden, der 5. und 28. Panzerdivision zusammengesetzt, 4 Mechanisierte Division, die restlichen 12 sind verschiedene Infanterie-Divisionen, zusammen mit 2 Reservedivisionen und eine Vielzahl von Luftwaffe Vermögens. Sie und Ihre Armee wird aus Pula versenden, in Kroatien 2 Wochen, am 4. Mai. Ihr wird auf den Philippinen, wo Sie Land fallen in Manila machen transportiert werden. Ist das zu verstehen, Feldmarschall?' _(Ah, here is it. Field Marshal, you will be placed in command of the 14th Army, composed of the 5th and 28th Armoured Divisions, 4 Mechanized Divisions, the remaining 12 are various Infantry Divisions, along with 2 Reserve Divisions and a variety of Luftwaffe assets. You and your Army will ship out from Pula, in Croatia 1 week's time, on the 27th of April. Your will be transported to the Philippines, where you will make land fall in Manila. Is this understood, Field Marshall?) Field Marshall Guderian finally spoke to von Kluge.

von Kluge's response was immediate, _'Ja, Herr!' _(Yes, sir!). Even though he was hundreds of miles away, von Kluge could already picture the smile on the war hero's face, _'Gut, dann haben wir nichts mehr zu diskutieren, mein Freund. Viel Glück, Feldmarschall.' _(Good, then we have nothing more to discuss, my friend. Good luck, Field Marshal.) He heard the phone hang up on the other line, and he did likewise. He scratched the back of his head, and sighed deeply. He seriously was getting too old for this. Well, time to get prepared for the deployment.

The German Army was going to the Pacific.

* * *

**_April 20, 1953-4:20 p.m.  
Inchon, South_ _Korea_  
_101st Airborne Division_**

Barnes couldn't comprehend what he had just been told. Dumbfounded, he couldn't think of a reply as he stood there, standing at attention if front of a group of high ranking Officers. "I-I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you correctly, sir. Could you repeat that?" He finally spoke. Sighing, the general replied, "I said, Colonel, you are being promoted to the rank of Brigadier General and hereby be placed in charge of the 101st Airborne Division." Barnes still couldn't believe this, granted he was happy, but also surprised by it.

He knew many of the other Officers didn't like the way he ran things, so it was surprising that he was going to become the commanding Officer of the 101st. Plus he was fairly young for the rank of Colonel even, let alone a Brigadier General. The last time this probably happened was when Custer was still alive. But he knew something was up, there was more to this.

Sighing, he spoke, "... What's th' catch?" "You will have a reporter follow you and your men as the war progresses."

_'GODDAMMIT! GODDAMN THEM TO HELL! I KNEW THERE WAS A CATCH! AND I CAN'T SAY NO, EITHER! IT'LL LOOK BAD ON MY PART IF I TURN IT DOWN! FUCKIN' PUT ME IN A CORNER!' _He thought bitterly, realizing he's been set up. They know he hates having reporters on the battlefield, he didn't want a bunch of cameras and useless people on the field he was going to have to babysit. This is why he always said no to anyone asking to follow him around.

He needed Infantrymen, not Cameramen.

"When... do they arrive?" He asked, trying to keep his anger in check. "She's already on Ticonderoga, waiting. The 101st Airborne will be redeployed to the Philippines to recover and recuperate their losses. You will remain there for the meantime. We're trying to keep a few units nearby in case Thailand decides to go to war. Better safe than sorry. Unless there is anything else you want to address, then that is all, General." The General replied.

Knowing there was no point arguing, Barnes simply saluted, and dismissed himself as he left the building. As he exited the building, he couldn't help but chuckle, "Wait till th' guys here this." This was a long day he wish would just end already.

* * *

**_Meanwhile  
Aboard the USS Ticonderoga  
Naomi's Room_**

Naomi was pacing about, waiting on news of her proposal. While she was trying to act cool and calm, she was nervous as hell. She was now within grasp of getting the story of a lifetime, and that hope was in the hands of a group of generals. She hoped whatever pulls Charlie had would work.

Even though this entire ordeal wasn't necessary, she felt that she owed it to Thomas to try and get something out of this whole incident. This was going to be his legacy.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Opening up, it revealed Charles Draper as he approached Naomi. Tensing up, Naomi stood there, holding her hands to her chest nervously, waiting for the answer.

Charles stood there silently, staring at her, almost with a scowl on his face. This had Naomi worried, thinking something had gone wrong or she was in trouble. But, as quickly as he appeared, his scowl turned into a playful smile, "Everything's good to go. You're going to the Philippines to meet up with your new 101st buddies." he said with a chuckle.

Naomi nearly jumped out of her skin with glee as she jumped Charles and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug. He yelp a little at the pain, but managed to bear with it. She finally let go, "Thank you, Charlie. Really, I mean it. I know it seems crazy for me to do this, but something needs to come out of this after what happen to Thomas." The young British woman said, a small smile on her face. Charles simple replied, "I know, I know. Which is why I'm going to tell you to be careful. You will take a small team with you to help you. Be safe, Naomi."

She nodded, and proceeded to pack her things. Knowing the military, they were going to already have some kind of transport ready for her. Might as well get ready.

* * *

**_April 24, 1953-5:17 p.m.  
Baram River, 2.5 miles East of Miri, Borneo_**

He waited patiently in his crouched position in the river, his eyes searching the water for the slightest signs of moment. He looked slowly and methodically, not wanting to scare off his prey. He continued to scan for prey, until he finally saw what he was looking for. A large catfish, maybe a foot and a half long, swimming next to his left hand. He stayed perfectly still, not wanting to scare the fish away. In a slow and continuous movement, he positioned his head to strike, leaning forward slightly to get in a better position. Pupil widen, mouth slightly parted, he prepared to strike.

In a flash, he struck. Head submerging underwater, he caught the catfish by the head, and lifted up, the fish flailing about trying to escape its predator. He raised his right hand and used it to grasp the catfish's tail, then proceeded to work his catch to where the head was facing his throat. Letting go of the fish's tail, he then began to work the fish down his throat, opening and closing his jaws quickly so the fish would slide in deeper, while his teeth kept it from falling out.

After a couple of seconds, the fish was swallowed whole and proceeded down to his stomach, along with the two other fish and a piglet he had eaten as well. Satisfied with his now hunger-free stomach, which would keep him from having to eat for a couple days while it digested, he walked back up to the shore from the knee-deep water.

* * *

When he got to shore, he proceeded to walk down the river towards the ocean, tail dragging behind him, dorsal plates basking in the sun light. With a lowly rumbling sound resonating from the back of his throat, his mind began to ponder, _'Where to now? I need to head back out to sea and get my hands on some more of that Uranium, but I haven't sense the presence of one of those underwater boats for a while.' _He looked around his environment, observing for any abnormalities. He knew there was a human settlement nearby, but didn't want to bother with it. The humans weren't going to care for some meager village getting destroyed. They would however, start to care if a major city got destroyed, like the one he just destroyed.

He approached a small rise in the terrain, which when he reached the top, he could see out to the village to his left and vast farmland to his right. None of the humans had seen him, but that didn't mean there weren't any around that could see. Not that it mattered. In truth, their _guns _couldn't hurt him from what he's experienced, and most weren't brave enough to get close with a melee weapon, which he doubt could hurt him either.

Speaking of, he could hear a group of noises to his right. Acting on instinct, he crouched to all fours, and looked over to see a group of humans walking through the field. From what he saw, it was two adults, a male and female, and three children, two boys and a girl. A family from the looks of it. The children were running about, playing and laughing, while the adults were watching them with a smile on their faces.

He watch the humans going about their day, the children not having a care in the world, running around chasing each other, and the adults seeming to enjoy just being together as a family. This brought back memories for him, of when he had friends and a family. Memories of a time when _his _family would do things like this, spending time together, even as his oldest son grew up, they stayed close as a family. He and everyone were definitely happier back then

But then, it was all taken away, gone. _They came. _And took everything from him. His home. His friends. His _family._ Now only he and his son were left.

He suddenly felt his eyes heating up, as if something was irritating them. If he could see what he looked like, he would see that his eyes were redden around the edges and slightly puffy. His throat felt swollen and burned slightly. He blinked his eyes rapidly and cleared his throat, trying to shake of the emotion he was feeling right now. This wasn't a time for self-pity. He had work to do. He took a look towards the family one last time. They were still playing and laughing, without a care in the world.

But then he noticed something approaching in the distance. It was a couple of the _humans' _machines, a _car_, if he remembered correctly. He immediately had a bad feeling.

* * *

The cars approached the family, their happy expressions immediately did a 180. He didn't like their expressions. The children huddled behind their parents, obviously scared. The parents had worried looks on their faces. _'What the hell? What's going on?' _He thought, confused. _'Uuuuuggh. What do you care?! Let's go already!' _the voice, which had been rather quiet the last couple of days, suddenly spoke up. _'Shut up! No-one asked you!' _he retorted, rather annoyed. _'So?! We need to get going. I can sense a source of Uranium nearby and if we don't hurry, we'll never catch it. SO LET'S GET GOING!' _the voice responded angrily.

The cars came to a stop, and five men in total stepped out of the two cars. Several were holding rifles, one in particular was holding a pistol. He looked like the leader of the group. The family seemed very afraid, now. The man with the pistol starting talking to the father, waving his pistol about. They seemed engaged in a serious debate, the man with the pistol seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

Then the situation deteriorated in an instant.

The man shoved the father down on the ground, then pointed the pistol at his temple. A couple of the other men grabbed the mother, who was struggling and screaming. The others were pointing their guns at the children, who were crying and sobbing. This was bad. He didn't like humans, but these humans didn't deserve this. All this did was remind him of what his lost, of the strong preying on the weak. All it did was _piss. him. off. _

And he wasn't going to let these animals get away with this. _'Oh great, here we go.' _the voice sighed, knowing where this was going to go. But, oh well. Might as well have some fun.

* * *

He walked out of his cover towards the group. Their backs were turned to him, which meant they didn't see him approaching. A couple of the children, though, saw him and were now more focused on him than the gunmen. The gunmen didn't know what they were looking at, but amazingly, didn't look behind them. He was able to reach behind them, and amazingly, not one of them looked behind. The family, however, saw him and were more terrified of the colossal lizard than the gunmen.

The group leader, still waving his pistol about, was still yelling at the two scared parents before he heard something growl behind him. It was then he realized the parents weren't looking at him. They were looking _behind _him. He slowly turned around, unsure of what he was to expect. When he completed his turn, he came face to face with a 10 foot tall colossus of a creature, staring down at him with fierce, yellow eyes, as if they were piercing through his very soul.

He growled slowly at the human before him, not too terribly impressed by it. The small creature before him was barely over half as tall as him, and it seemed terrified of him. The other gunmen in the group had seen him by this point and were all aiming at him. He wasn't fazed by them. He knew by experience that their weapons wouldn't hurt them, so there was no need to be worried. In fact, _they _were the ones that needed to worry.

The two parents huddled over to their children, and wrapped their arms around them, as if it would protect them. They probably didn't know what to do in the situation. They didn't even realize that he wasn't even planning on hurting them. The human in front of him started shouting something at him, but he couldn't understand it, probably something like _'What the hell are you?' _or _'Get out of here,_ freak!'. While he had learned human language, that didn't mean he knew every single one. He only understood 6 or 7 of them, the major languages in actuality. Whatever this guy was speaking, he didn't understand it, and frankly he didn't care. The human in frontof him seemed to get fed up with shouting at him, and pointed his pistol at him, about to fire.

His response was simple and quick. With a loud grunt, he raised his left foot and kicked the human square in the chest, which resulted in the human flying backwards.

If having his rib-cage caved in and half of his organs crushed didn't kill him, then the impact of hitting the ground from 30 feet away at roughly 45 mph finished him off. He bounced a few times before coming to a complete stop, then twitched a couple times before laying motionless all together. It didn't matter to him, for either way, he was dead. One down, four to go. The others, shocked by what they saw, quickly regained their senses and fired at him. While the bullets couldn't hurt him, that didn't mean they didn't sting when they bounced against his hide.

Getting annoyed by the little shits bouncing that continuously bounced off his hide, he moved towards the the two that were to his left, opposite of family's position. They fired desperately, trying to stop the monster charging them, but to no avail. He moved towards the closest one, who screamed as he grabbed the human, then slammed him into the ground head first, snapping his neck and killing him instantly. The other human hit him over the head with his rifle. He simply glared at the human in annoyance, then retaliated by slamming his tail into the man, sending the man flying and breaking several of the man's bones, including part of his spine, and caused massive internal bleeding. The human would be dead with in minutes. Time to move on to the final two.

The last two gunmen were still firing their rifles, but were quickly realizing that it wasn't going to work. So they did the next best thing. They bolted, dropping their guns and ran for the car. He immediately charged the two humans, going to all fours to increase his speed, but he wasn't fast enough to reach them before they got inside the vehicle. He could of easily ripped the _door _off, but he had a more creative idea in his head. He smiled, or did the Gojiran equivalent to a smile, at the thought.

He went to the front of the car, and grabbed the underside of it. He then lifted the car to where it was standing on its two rear legs, much to the horror of the two screaming humans inside. He then got underneath the vehicle, and proceeded to lift the vehicle over his head. The two occupants inside were screaming and shouting about, trying to get out, but they were too late. With a grunt, he flipped the vehicle over and slammed it into the ground, crushing the top of the vehicle and killing the two occupants inside. Blood poured out of the sides of the vehicle as the engine steamed slightly.

* * *

_'... You done? Did you have fun at least?' _The voice said sarcastically, obviously annoyed by what it considered a waste of time. _'Yes, I'm done. Now we can go.' _He replied, snorting at the destroyed machine in front of him. _'Oh good, cause it's not like we don't have anything to do or anywhere to be.' _the voice replied rather annoyed. Honestly, he couldn't stand that entity sometimes. He chose not to replied as he walked away from the carnage, and proceeded back towards the river to go towards the ocean.

He stopped, noticing the family, who hadn't moved an inch through the entire ordeal. Whether it was fear or amazement that kept them, he wasn't sure. He stood there, observing the family for several moments. The parents had the children huddled behind them, trying to protect them, not that it would do much. They sat there, terror gripping them, waiting for whatever was to happen.

But what happened next caught them off guard and completely surprised them.

After observing them for a few more seconds, he turns back the way he came and walked off, leaving the family dumbfounded and amazed by what they just witness. It seemed God had strange ways of showing how he was watching out for people, but the two parents thought simultaneously that their family would definitely be going to the monastery more often to give thanks. The children, however, were amazed. They were definitely telling their friends about the dinosaur that saved them.

* * *

He proceed towards the ocean and left the family in peace, his work here was done. As he continued towards the ocean, he couldn't help but think about the family he had just saved. They... they just reminded him too much of his family. They even had the same number of family members. The only difference, besides species, was that his was gone. And nothing could bring them back.

_*The sounds of rifles and machine guns firing, explosions going off, men yelling, shouting, and the sounds of roaring and screaming.*_

He shook his head of the memory, not in the mood to relive it right now. He had work to do. He had a stash of _uranium _to grab. _'Yeah, about time! LET'S GO ALREADY!' _the voice shouted angrily, obviously tired of being here when they could be out _'having fun'_ as the voice described it. _'Alright, alright. I'm going. You are such a pain in the ass, sometimes.' _he thought with agitation.

He reached the beach front and proceeded to wade out into the water. He hoped he didn't missed whatever the hell was transporting the damn stockpile of the stupid shards. Luckily, he could see a ship in the distance, not to far actually, and his senses were telling him that was the source of the _uranium_. He dove into the water and began the long swim towards the ship, knowing it was going to be a few hours, but worth it in the end.

_'And then we have some more fun.' _the voice said gleefully, smiling devilishly at the thought of the destruction and carnage that was to ensue.

* * *

_**モナークファイル： **_  
_**ファイル番号1077）（ケース名：怪獣はこれまでに知られている **_  
_**日付：1953年4月29日 **_  
_**ファイルの作成者：博士大輔芹沢**_

**_怪獣ファイル：_**

**_名前：ゴジラ _**  
_**恐竜·怪獣：カテゴリ5 **_  
**_長さ：277.978メートル（912フィート） _**  
**_身長：101.194メートル（332フィート） _**  
**_重量：8万トン _**  
**_種の1メンバーが知られている。_**

**_ビシュヌ神 _**  
**_昆虫怪獣：カテゴリー2（カテゴリーは、公式ではありません） _**  
**_長さ：不明 _**  
**_身長：不明 _**  
**_重量：不明 _**  
**_種の3メンバーが知られている。 _**  
**_場所：フィリピン/ハワイ/モロタイ島_**

**_バラン _**  
**_カテゴリー2（Megalaniaに関連する可能性がある）：トカゲモンスター _**  
**_長さ：85メートル（278フィート） _**  
**_高さ：45メートル（147フィート） _**  
**_重量：18000トン _**  
**_2対が知られている。 _**  
**_場所：アマゾン、ペルー/中国東部_**

_**ゴリアテマンティス **_  
_**カマキリモンスター：カテゴリ3 **_  
_**長さ：40メートル（131フィート） **_  
_**高さ：20メートル（65フィート） **_  
_**重量：2000トン **_  
_**種の3個のコロニーが知られている。 **_  
_**場所：アマゾン、ペルー/東中国/コンゴ**_

_**チタノ·クモ **_  
_**スパイダー怪獣：カテゴリ3 **_  
_**長さ：65メートル（213フィート） **_  
_**高さ：40メートル（131フィート） **_  
_**重量：6000トン **_  
_**種の3メンバーが知られている。 **_  
_**場所：コンゴ**_

_**怪獣はソ連によってシベリアで発見された。私たちは、それが生きているのか死んでいるかどうかわからない。私達は確認するために、より多くのデータを収集していきます。私たちが持っている唯一のことは名前です.Titanosaurus。**_

_**博士大輔芹沢**_

* * *

_**April 28, 1953-7:32 a.m.  
**_**_East China Sea, 32 miles Southeast of Taiwan  
USS Ticonderoga, 7th Fleet en-route to the Philippines  
Private Quarters of Brig. Gen. Barnes_**

He pulled his body up once more on the pull-up bar, marking his 75th pull-up. Barnes had his body covered in sweat, little streams running down his shirtless torso. Tends to happen when you've been working out for the better part of an hour. He continued with his pull-ups, before stopping after his 80th rep. Releasing his grip on the bar, he dropped to the floor that was roughly a foot underneath him.

Running his hand through his scalp, he looked around his cabinet, then found what he was looking for. A towel and some body wash. Stripping off his shorts and underwear, then putting back on his shorts, he exited his room and proceeded down the hallway towards the showers, with the towel hung over his right shoulder and the body wash in his right hand. The dog-tags around his neck click and clattered together as he walked.

As he turned corners and headed towards the hallway, he couldn't help but ponder something. _'Where's th' news crew? I figured I woulda met 'em by now.' _he thought. They had told him the news crew was already on-board Ticonderoga, but he had yet to meet them. Maybe they were told they would meet him in the Philippines or something. He honestly didn't know, but he figured he would meet them when he met them.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

The shower rooms of the Navy, well the Army as a whole, were different than what people were used to back home. There were no private showers, everyone in the Military were men, so there was no point in making them isolated and have stall doors attached. Much to the dismay of any women on board, especially one Naomi Kimberley. She was currently the only one in the shower room, but she wasn't going to take the chance of some pervert wanting to sneak a peek at her. So, to solve this problem, she went to the captain to see if he could use his private shower. To her surprise and anger, she learned the officers shared showers with the enlisted.

So now it was time for plan B. She took the large towel she brought with her, and for the past 30 minutes, Naomi has been trying to get said towel to hang up and create a screen so she could bathe in privacy. So far, easier said than done. Naomi grunted in annoyance as the towel corners refused to stay in place. She was currently using a couple of small spring clamps to keep a couple corners of the towels in place. However, the clamps were too small to fit entire width of the wall with the towel in between the clamps. Every time she got it in place, the clamps would snap off and go flying after a few seconds.

"AUUUGH! BLOODY HELL!" She shouted as the clamps snapped off once again. She grabbed the towel and chucked it in anger. _'Fuck it!' _she thought, she was just going to take a quick shower and get the hell out before anyone saw her. She quickly stripped herself of her clothing and stepped into the shower stall. Turning on the water, she calmed down some as the water splashed across her, little streams going down and trailing the curves of her body. The water itself wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either, so she wasn't complaining.

She grabbed the body wash and poured some into her hand. Lathering it up, she proceeded to wipe her body down with the substance, soap bubbles forming and streaming down her body. She always enjoyed the shower. It was her own little personal escape from reality. Naomi never really could explained why she enjoyed it so much, it was just something she loved.

Caught up in her own little world, she didn't noticed that she was no longer alone in the shower room. Ironically, the other person, who took the shower stall directly across from her, didn't even realize who was in the stall across.

Naomi continued with her shower in complete bliss. The water and soap running down her chest and waist was starting to feel _alot_ better than it probably should have. With so many stressful events happening so close to one another, her body was probably looking for some kind of release. It didn't matter to her though, release or not, her body was definitely enjoying it. She closed her eyes as she raised her face to the shower head, complete bliss taking over her body.

Naomi ran her hands through her hair, letting out a small gasp of breath as she rotated her body around for the water to splash and stream down her entire body. She gasp lightly once more as her hands rubbed the soapy water down to her breast, rubbing slightly as her face became flustered slightly. She knew shouldn't be doing this, but it just felt _so damn good._ Still caught up in her own little world, Naomi turned herself towards the entrance of the shower stall, still lightly rubbing her body down with the soapy water. Raising her hands above her head once more, cupping them together, she stretched her chest outward as she gasp lightly once more before opening her eyes slowly.

To the sight of a tall, muscular, _naked_, American soldier, whose mouth was agape, eyes widen, and face was blushing madly, staring directly at _her_.

* * *

Leonard Joshua Micheal Barnes had no explanation for the situation in front of him. _'HOW TH' FUCK DID I NOT NOTICE HER WHEN I WALKED IN HERE?!' _he thought with a panic. Standing in front of him, was the British woman he had rescued back in Inchon, naked as the day she was born, and for some reason seemed to be just shy of out right _masturbating _in front of him. His blush only seemed to deepened as her hands continued... _exploring_ her body. Said body was drenched in water droplets and streams water rolling down her body from the shower head, her curvy figure exposed for all to see.

Her chest was puffed and stretched out, as if wanting to draw more attention to her large, almost perky breast, almost milky white in color, glistened with water droplets, with one or two occasionally dripping off them. Her long, curvy legs, silky smooth and lightly tanned like the rest of her body. Her waist, also milky white in color from the lack of tanning, showed him... well... she believed that her body should silky smooth and hairless, besides her head anyway.

She turned around, her front now facing him, which only caused his eyes to widen even larger and his blush to deepen even further. He shouldn't be watching and staring at her like this, he knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't look away, his body refusing to listen. He could maybe turned around maybe he could pretend he didn't see her, even though a certain member of his body would _heavily_ disagree to that statement. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to get that chance.

_She chose that moment to open her eyes._

At first she looked like she was in pure bliss, but her eyes went from pure bliss to confusion, to wide with horror. Her mouth went agape as she realized what, or rather who, was in front of her. A blush form on her face, but her body remained in place, as if frozen out of pure shock. She obviously was embarrassed, her body even trembling at the realization that she wasn't alone. Barnes, embarrassed himself, tried to speak, but no words seemed to form. "Wha... Uhh... I..." He tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

Her arms closed in on her chest, her chest seemed to take in a deep, shaky breath, and realizing what this meant, only one thought entered his mind then, _'Ohhh Shit.'_

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

About one minute earlier, down the hall in one of the recreational rooms on Ticonderoga, Jimmy, Doc, and Mark were with a small group of soldiers and sailors at a table getting ready to start a little card game. "Okay boys, we're gonna play Texas Hold 'Em, Aces high. Any questions, objections?" Jimmy said, shuffling the cards and passing out cards to each person playing. They each take their respective cards. While they didn't have chips to bet, or alot of money either, they usually would bet miscellaneous items, such as Rations, candies, even condoms and playboy magazines. "Say, anyone seen the news crew on board? Man, there must be like, what, ten or so in that little group?" Doc spoke up.

"Yea, I know. But I gotta say, the women in that group were gorgeous, man." Mark said with a chuckle, which was followed by everyone else. "Yep, but don't get your hopes up boys, cause I'm gonna have them swooning over me." Jimmy remarked, to which the group replied with shouts and "Oh whatever!" "Yea Right!". Jimmy just raised his hands up defensively, as if he didn't do anything wrong. "What?! What?! I'm just saying," He responded playfully, "That I know what the ladies like and how to make them scream out loud." He finished with a laugh.

_**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

Everyone in the room went silent at the womanly scream, and slowly turned towards Jimmy, who had deadpanned and slightly blushed at the ironic response. _'Uhhhh... well, either someone's in trouble or I'm better than I thought I was.' _He thought sheepishly. Getting up from the table, he and several others went out of the room to go chase down the source of the scream. That turned out to be rather easy, due to more screams following. As he ran down the hallway, he could hear other screams, rather shouts, but they sounded more like a man's shout. He got closer, he could make out the shouting a little better. It sounded like the woman was _pissed_, and the man was _terrified for his life_.

The gang rounded the corner towards the shower room, and Jimmy could now make out the shouting perfectly. The woman was going rapid fire, with shouts that sounded something like, "BASTARD!" "BLOODY WANKER!" and "PERVERT!". The man, on the other hand, was shouting, now more like screaming, things like, "WAIT WAIT!" "OW! OWOWOWOWWW!" "TIME OUT!" "CEASE FIRE!". Jimmy, unsure of what he was about to uncover, walked into the shower room.

And was greeted with the funniest thing he had seen in ages.

Josh Barnes, Commanding Officer of the 101st Airborne Division, was butt-naked and getting his ass kicked by an also naked and very enraged woman. The woman, a brunette who was covering herself with a large towel in one hand, was using his other hand to repeatedly hit, smack, and flat-out punch Barnes over the head while shouting a variety of obscenities towards him. Barnes, no towel whatsoever, was trying to protect himself and get out of the room alive. He was responding with the best of his abilities and trying to calm the woman down.

The woman wasn't having it though, all reason seemed to go right out the window. Jimmy, to the best of his ability, was trying not to burst out laughing, along with the others who were now present and aware of the situation. He wanted to help his old friend, but if he moved, he could and probably would collapse to the floor laughing. So unfortunately, Barnes was on his own.

"YOU UNBELIEVABLE PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU! YOU FUCKER!" Naomi shouted as she continued smacking and hitting Barnes repeatedly as he tried to escape the enraged woman. The poor man had his head covered trying to protect himself. The woman's ridiculous strength, however, wasn't helping him. What happened next, however, would be embedded into the brain of every man present to witness it.

He tried making a run for the exit, but the woman's relentlessness made it harder for him to run on the slippery floor. Finally, the unthinkable happened. He tried to go into a full out sprint, but put too much too much weight on his right foot and slipped. If he hadn't had his hand behind his head, he might of broke his fall fast enough, but it wasn't meant to be.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be his hands that broke his fall. Nor his head, well it would, but not before another part of poor Barnes would break the fall. A certain anatomy that was special and unique to the male human, which unfortunately had been fully aroused from see a nude, gorgeous woman not 5 seconds earlier. A certain male anatomy that, when it collided with the floor, and the high pitch scream from Barnes afterwards, had ever male present squeamish and subconsciously cupping their groins in protection.

This day was going to be just one more of those days that Barnes was going to be more than happy to forget, and unfortunately would never here the end of.

* * *

**_April 28, 1953-12:07 p.m.  
Busuanga Island, Palawan, The Philippines  
_**

He sat on the beachside, looking out towards the ocean, a gentle breeze flowing over him. He had acquired a shard of the _Uranium, _taking great care not to lose the shard and keep ahold of it. If he did, then he would have to start all over and delay his attack. _'I TOLD TO TAKE MORE THAN ONE! DUMBASS!' _the voice shouted angrily. _'Shut up. I only need one, anymore would have been a burden to keep up with. I took care of them didn't I?' _he retorted bluntly. _'Yea, you took care of them... BY DUMPING THEM INTO THE FUCKING OCEAN! WHERE'S THE LOGIC IN THAT?!' _He snorted, getting annoyed with the voice's bickering, _'So the humans can't use them for their weapons, which in turn will save lives. Asshole.' _He said the last part softly, not that it really helped. _'ISN'T THE POINT OF ALL THIS TO CAUSE AS MANY CASUALTIES AS POSSIBLE?'' _it replied, the voice was obviously getting irritated. _'No... it's not.' _he simply replied, and cut off communication with the voice. **_  
_**

He had been getting better at blocking out the voice's... voice. But, easier said than done, though.

He continued to sit there, enjoying the calm serenity of the nature around him, knowing the next few days were going to be rough and the exact opposite of relaxed. _"Not getting cold feet now, are we... Gojira?" _the voice taunted playfully, knowing it would strike a nerve. _"Shut it! You have no right to address me by my name!" _Gojira shot back, angered by the remark. He didn't normally let it get the better of him, but there were times where the voice would strike a nerve and get under his skin. This was one of those times.

_"Still, though, who the hell names their offspring after their own kind? Seems a bit odd, don't you think?" _the voice said nonchalantly. Gojira looked back towards the ocean, silence overcoming the area, as if the nature and animals themselves were listening the conversation. Gojira, for his part, did not get angry. He kept his calm for once and simply said one thing on the matter, before getting up and proceeding out towards the open ocean to his target.

_"I wouldn't know. I never knew my parents, remember?"_

* * *

_**April 28, 1953  
31 Miles East of Manila, The Philippines  
Undisclosed Location**_

Soon. So very soon. It would be time to awaken from it home and go find others. Go feed. Go and reproduce. It was almost time, but not quite. Just a little longer, and then it would _awaken. It would destroy..._

* * *

**AND THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 2! Hope you enjoy it. Please remember to review and give me feedback on how my story is progressing. I normally would disagree to giving out any little snippets to what in store for the next chapter, but I've decided to give you an idea for what's in store.**

**Gojira will make his official appearance and fight his first monster in the story.**

**Also I'd like to point out the little reveal of Titanosaurus. I read Goji Fanfics all the time and I thought to myself, 'What would be a good Godzilla Enemy that could have a great make over of their design.' And one of the first ones that came to mind was Titanosaurus. I especially loved the redesign from the Neo Godzilla photos on deviantart, so I want to go with something similar. I had in my mind a crossover of a Crocodile and a Spinosaurus/Acrocanthosaurus with gills(Real dinos, look em up). **

**Another thing I want to point out were the two articles written in Japanese. Don't expect any more of that in the future cause it took me 15 mins to correctly translate 4 sentences, lol. (raises fist in the air and shouts 'DAMN YOU, Google translate!') I thought it would be something neat, but very difficult to do. So not gonna happen to much more in the future, if at all. By all means translate it that was the point of it, for a little fun and reveal of the creatures that might make an appearance into the story.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to seeing you next time on Chapter 3 "Titan's Rage"**


End file.
